EL FLORECER DEL CEREZO
by meiyamiyo
Summary: Sakura Uchiha, esposa y madre ejemplar, se verá en un dilema tras el regreso de su primer y único amor, Sasuke; quien despúes de casi seis años de no verla y descubrir toda la verdad acerca el matrimonio de ella con su hermano mayor Itachi decide reclamar lo que el piensa que le pertenece: el corazón de aquel hermoso "cerezo". **Continuación de "EL ENCANTO DE UN UCHIHA" ** *Mei*
1. ***AHORA***

**_Por Sakura_**

Durante todo este tiempo he mantenido comunicación con él, debo reconocer que su modo tan frío de hablar a cambiado, suena aun más varonil algo que en verdad me cautiva por completo y hace que mi imaginación vuele al tratar de visualizarlo..., no se, tal vez más alto y guapo..., bueno aunque eso sería demasiado, con su cabello aun más largo..., lo sé porque él me lo ha contado. En ocasiones mantiene cortas conversaciones con mi pequeño Daisuke quien a pesar de tener 5 años entiende bien que nos quiere y que somos importantes para su querido tío Sasuke.

Se que pronto volverá ya que lamentablemente nuestro padre esta gravemente enfermo y ha pedido que regrese con urgencia. Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas, en realidad me encanta la idea que este de vuelta pero me hubiera gustado que fueran en otras circunstancias y no de este modo..., tal vez sea egoísta pero me encuentro muy ansiosa, después de no verlo durante casi 6 años, no se como será mi reacción de tenerlo frente a mi ..., ¡Dios mío!, por favor ayúdame a ser capaz de controlar mis sentimientos.

 ** _Por Sasuke:_**

Después de tanto tiempo de vivir en Corea he reiterado que lo que más quiero y anhelo está en Japón..., no estaba en mis planes regresar aun, ya que todavía falta mucho por preparar, pero por la condición en la que se encuentra mi padre eso ha cambiado, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar con él y mi hermano, y sobre todo el reclamar algo que desde hace mucho tiempo me ha pertenecido y ahora es mi prioridad.

No soy un hombre muy expresivo en cuanto a mis sentimientos se refiere, pero cabe decir que me emociona saber que por fin conoceré a aquel angelito con el cual he conversado en varias ocasiones y sobre todo volver a ver a su hermosa madre, se que sonará muy presuntuoso pero estoy seguro que el tiempo de Itachi con ellos se ha terminado.


	2. 1 DE REGRESO

El respirar de nuevo aquel aire de Japón le traían muchos recuerdos, en su mayoría de aquel amor que había dejado y por el cual regresaría algún día. En ese momento su repentina aparición no involucraba cosas del corazón si no la llamada de urgencia por parte de su padre el cual se encontraba gravemente enfermo y que lo más probable serían sus últimos días en este mundo. En cuanto salio del aeropuerto se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de ver a su más querido amigo, Naruto el que inmediatamente al verlo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- "¡Dios Sasuke! "..., ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado "infeliz"? - decía el rubio emocionado mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- "Carajo Naruto "..., ¿qué pregunta es esa? ..., vaya que no has cambiado - dijo el pelinegro al separarse de su amigo.

\- ¡Ah "cabrón"! .., tu tampoco has cambiado, sigues igual de amargado - Naruto mostró una mueca de molestia.

\- Jajaja..., claro "perdedor" - rió el pelinegro junto con su amigo.

\- Y bien..., ¿vamos a tu casa? - pregunto el rubio mientras se encaminaban ambos al auto de este.

\- No..., mejor vamos a tomar unos tragos - proponía de modo animado.

\- Ok..., me parece bien - Naruto no tardo en mostrar su tan característica sonrisa.

En el camino al "Blues", el pelinegro saco su celular para realizar una llamada, de modo que atrajo la atención de su parlanchín amigo.

\- ¿A quién le llamarás? - preguntó el rubio sin quitar su mirada del parabrisas.

\- Mgh..., a una amiga - contesto mientras buscaba el número en sus contactos - espero aun cuente con el mismo número - musitó el Uchiha mientras marcaba.

\- ¡"Maldito infeliz" no cambias..., sigues siendo igual de "puto con las viejas"! - regaño a su amigo con tono alto.

\- "¿Quieres callarte pendejo?" ..., si no sabes no abras la "maldita boca" - dijo Sasuke irritado esperando a que le contestarán por el móvil.

\- Tsk..., "hijo de perra" igual que tu "jodido hermano" -

El Uchiha no dio más importancia a su amigo, después de esperar unos cuantos tonos más por fin contestaron.

\- Bueno..., ¿quién habla? - la voz de un hombre contesto.

\- ¡Ah!..., disculpe creo que me equivoque de número..., lo siento - dijo el pelinegro apenado.

\- ¿Sasuke?..., ¿eres tú..., Sasuke Uchiha?, jajajaja..., soy Shin "infeliz" tanto tiempo de no saber de ti - el pelinegro no había reconocido la voz de su antiguo compañero de trabajo - en un momento te comunico con Anko, espera.., me da gusto saber de ti cuidate -

\- Ok..., gracias igual tu - Sasuke se preguntaba porque Shin había contestado el celular de su amiga pero igual no le dio tanta importancia ya que no era algo de su incumbencia.

\- Bueno..., ¿"emo"? - se escuchó decir a la joven.

\- "Horrenda mujer"..., ¿porqué "diantres" no fuiste al aeropuerto? - dijo molesto pero en forma de juego.

\- Me dio hueva..., además estaba ocupada, recibí el mensaje de Sakura pero ya tenía planes..., no creas que estoy a tu "puta disposición" adonis -

\- Jajajaja..., ok, ok,..., Naruto y yo iremos al "Blues", ¿como vez?, únete , me daría mucho gusto ver a la horrenda de Anko Matarashi - el pelinegro miraba animado a su amigo quien manejaba con precaución pero de igual modo reía.

\- Bien, me parece bien..., iré con mi amor, de acuerdo -

\- Ok..., los esperamos - finalizó el Uchiha para después colgar.

Así sin más, ambos se dirigieron a aquel sitio donde hace muchos años en su época de universitarios disfrutaban el ir y pasarla bien.

\- ¡¿Te acuerdas cuando le distes unos buenos "madrazos" a Sai?! ..., jajajaja - mencionaba Naruto con mucha energía.

\- ¡Cállate ya! ..., ¿a caso quieres que Shin me mate en este instante? - decía el pelinegro con una cerveza en una mano y en la otra su tan típico cigarro.

\- Por mi no te preocupes..., me imagino que Sai debió buscarse el problema..., siempre ha sido así, habla de más y se envuelve en un lío - de modo relajado agregaba el joven quien abrazaba a su ahora novia Anko.

\- Si adonis..., Sai es extrañamente molesto..., igual que tu, creo que ha de ser tu gemelo perdido jajajaja - Anko como siempre con su personalidad tan extrovertida.

\- Jajajaja - todos reían.

Al parecer el bar seguía siendo el mismo a comparación de otros locales de la calle, claro que de todo el personal, Sasuke solo logro reconocer a dos, de ahí en fuera a los demás jamás los había visto en su vida. La platica con sus viejos amigos le resultó muy gratificante, el recordar sus tiempos de la universidad y en la Editorial era lo que necesitaba antes de llegar a la residencia Uchiha, aprovecharía al máximo el estar disfrutando de nuevo las bebidas del mejor bar del distrito, entre pláticas, bromas y risas ya que tenía en cuenta que después no tendría tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, tenía un gran e importante pendiente el cual sabía bien que vendría acompañado de un mar de adversidades pero el ya estaba preparado para todo. Entre el buen rato al parecer Naruto y Shin lograron entablar una buena amistad y era de esperarse ya que el rubio de ojos azules siempre era así, muy amigable. Sasuke y Anko aprovecharon que los otros dos estaban en lo suyo para tocar el tema de interés para el pelinegro.

\- Entonces..., ¿la has estado visitando frecuentemente? - preguntaba Sasuke mientras sacaba un cigarro más para prender.

\- Si..., cada fin de semana después del trabajo..., siempre vamos al parque o solemos llevar al pequeñín a la plaza comercial por un helado o cualquier cosa..., "maldición ya se acabo"- la mujer daba el último sorbo a su cerveza - ¡puede traerme un par más! - se dirigía a un mesero que iba de paso.

\- Mgh.. - solo contesto el Uchiha dando un sorbo e indicándole con su mano al chico mesero que de igual modo le llevara más.

\- Dime..., ¿has platicado con ella al respecto?..., de lo que "tu" ya sabes..., porque se sincero Sasuke, no solo regresaste por lo de tu padre..., la última vez que hablamos por teléfono y me contaste todo..., "créeme que odie más a tu adorable familia" -

\- Ella no sabe nada..., solo hemos platicado de cosas personales y en el último año también he platicado con Daisuke..., me ablanda el corazón cada que lo escucho - esto último lo dijo con un tierna y profunda sonrisa.

\- Si..., es un hermoso mini Sasuke jajajaja..., te lo juro "cabrón" que si no te conociera a ti ni a Sakura pensaría que ese pequeñín es tuyo y no del "mamón" de tu hermano..., jajaja - decía Anko con burla.

\- ¡Joder!..., no empieces con tus alucinaciones de "vieja horrenda" - el joven miraba con fastidio a su amiga.

\- ¡Aaaay! ..., ahora que lo veas me dirás si son alucinaciones de "vieja horrenda"...,"pinche emo" - la mujer daba un golpe en el hombre del pelinegro.

En ese momento llego el mesero dejando la ronda, mientras Shin y Naruto se sumaban a la interesante conversación.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntaba Shin acercándose a su novia y dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo puedes besar a una "vieja y horrenda mujer" como ella? - decía con gracia y burla el pelinegro.

\- ¡Ash.., cállate mendigo "emo con complejo de vengador"! ..., te destrozaré si me sigues diciendo "vieja" - la mujer tomo una corcholata para arrojarsela al Uchiha y después dirigirse a su novio - no le hagas caso "mi amor" tu sigue besando mi mejilla - cómicamente se acercaba a Shin.

\- No te preocupes "amor"..., yo soy feliz con la "vieja y horrenda mujer" - dijo el chico para después reír, recibiendo un fuerte codazo por parte de su novia.

\- Jajajaja - todos empezaron a reír.

\- Bueno..., ya en serio, ¿de qué hablaban? - volvió la pregunta pero ahora por parte del rubio.

\- Platicabamos sobre la "mujer maravilla"..., - dijo sin más Anko.

\- ¿La" mujer maravilla"? - pregunto sin entender el Uchiha.

\- Jajaja..., sobre Sakura Uchiha - agrego Shin.

\- ¡Oh! ..., Saku - el rubio tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Porqué le dices así? - le pregunto Sasuke a su amiga.

\- Bueno..., ahora que estas aquí lo sabrás, pero créeme cuando te digo que si de fastidiar a tu hermano se trata, Sakura se pinta sola para eso..., me encanta ver que la "ñoña" ya no es la "ñoña" que dejaste..., sigue manteniendo aquel encanto que tanto atrae a los Uchiha ..., pero ya no es la misma Sasuke - de igual manera mostraba una sonrisa mientrastomaba de su botella.

\- Bueno basta con decir que en la Editorial se rumora que tu padre Fugaku le ha dado poder sobre la misma.., nadie sabe el porque de que el jefe de la familia Uchiha hiciera eso, pero si Itachi dice negro y Sakura llega diciendo que sera blanco, se cambia sin ningún problema le pese a quien le pese y eso incluye a tu hermano - Shin sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros.

\- Bueno algo sé de eso..., - Naruto dejo su cerveza en la mesa para cruzarse de brazos y ponerse más serio - Hinata dice que las veces que ha visitado a Saku y entra a la mansión todos, absolutamente todos se dirigen con sumo respeto a ella..., según a lo que vio en una ocasión una de las sirvientas se porto grosera con Sakura e inmediatamente Ibizu al percatarse de eso dijo que se debía respetar y acatar todas las órdenes de la ahora señora de la residencia..., claro que en cuanto a su modo de ser asegura que no ha cambiado en nada, sigue igual de amable y linda como siempre..., yo solo la he visto unas cuantas veces en la casa de mi mamá y si, sigue siendo la misma..., bueno físicamente ha cambiado un buen pero es la buena amiga de siempre - el rubio destapaba otra cerveza.

\- Mmm..., si, en cuanto a su bien parecido físico, eso también molesta mucho a Itachi..., se irrita con el hecho de que se presente en la editorial, es blanco de todas las miradas masculinas..., recuerdas Anko, la vez que golpeo al señor Azuma..., el muy "cabrón" intento coquetear con Sakura e inmediatamente Itachi lo puso en su lugar..., aunque al principio solo fue con palabras... - el joven miro su novia para que terminará la historia.

\- Si..., pero Azuma ágilmente se la regreso a Itachi..., - agrego Anko seguido de un trago a su cerveza.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto un Sasuke curioso quien estaba atento al relato.

\- Jeje..., pues Azuma dijo: "vamos Itachi..., deja que los demás se deleiten con la hermosa imagen de tu espléndida esposa..., si tu te diviertes con las mujeres de otros, entonces deja que se diviertan con la tuya"... - esto dicho simulando la voz de un hombre -..., y "paz" de la nada Azuma Sarutobi yacía en el piso con un "loco desquiciado" encima..., el viejito padre de Azuma en cuanto se entero inmediatamente convocó a una junta de Líderes..., claro pidiendo la presencia de tu padre pero ya le era imposible por su complicado estado de salud, entonces mando a Sakura y vaya que el viejito Hiruzen y los demás quedaron encantados aceptando las disculpas de la "ñoña" en nombre de todo el clan Uchiha - la mujer contaba con tanto esmero.

Sasuke no podía creer todo lo que decían de la pelirosa, de aquella chica introvertida y simple, claro que contaba con su temperamento, pero el que llevara las riendas de la mansión y así lo mismo de la Editorial le cautivaba por completo, sabía bien que Sakura era una mujer excepcional pero el que rebasará sus expectativas le encantaba a no más poder, ya ansiaba por verla más de lo que él pensaba.

Así por un rato más siguieron con su tan entretenida platica, sobre la ahora señora Uchiha, el compromiso de Naruto con Hinata y demás cosas relacionadas a muchos temas.

No era que no le importará la grave condición de su padre, solo que ciertamente que la imagen que tenía de él no volvió a ser la misma desde el día que descubrió todas sus mentiras, el día que conoció en realidad quien era Fugaku Uchiha.

En cuanto llego a la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke fue recibido por su irreemplazable y querido Ibizu quien no dudo en abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio. Inmediatamente el mayordomo lo llevo a la cocina en donde había preparado una deliciosa tarta de manzana.

\- Tenga joven..., la he hecho porque se que es su favorita..., bueno aunque curiosamente igual del pequeño Daisuke - decía el hombre con alegría mientras entregaba un plato con una rebanada de tarta.

\- Gracias Ibizu - dijo tomando el plato.

Ciertamente el ver a su tan estimado Ibizu más envejecido, con unas cuantas arrugas en el rostro endureciendo sus facciones le daba melancolía de no haber estado en casa en todos esos años que pasaron, pero ahora estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo había regresado al lugar al que por ley pertenecía.

\- Anunciaré al Señor Fugaku su llegada - Ibizu se dispuso a salir de la cocina pero se vio interrumpido por el pelinegro.

\- No..., antes prefiero que platiquemos un rato Ibizu - dijo con voz amena a lo que el mayordomo voltio y lo miro como cuando era un pequeño niño.

\- Claro joven - dijo acercándose a tomar asiento a lado de Sasuke.

\- Bien..., dime ¿cómo ha estado todo por acá? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras daba unos bocados esperando la respuesta de Ibizu.

\- Bueno joven..., debo decirle que en cuanto a la casa se refiere todo ha sido espléndido, con la estadía de la señora y la llegada del pequeño niño Daisuke toda la mansión se ha llenado de alegría..., inclusive para el Señor Fugaku, le ha alegrado mucho la vida su amado nieto - dijo el hombre con entusiasmo.

\- Vaya..., me imagino..., y en cuanto a Sakura ¿cómo la ha pasado con mi padre? -

\- Bueno no le mentiré..., en un comienzo después de que usted se fue, habían muchos conflictos entre ambos, la señora Sakura se negaba a seguir las ordenes del señor Fugaku y eso lo molestaba demasiado al grado de no poder comer en la misma mesa con ella.., pero luego eso cambio, la vez que el señor se puso grave y fue transferido al hospital de urgencias, la señora Sakura se encargo de todo, ella misma se encargo del señor en el hospital y después al darlo de alta en cuanto llego a casa lo regaño como si una madre regañara a su hijo..., la señora Sakura se ha dedicado a darle seguimiento a la condición de su padre y aunque al principio se negaba a aceptarlo, ahora la considera como a su hija y ella así lo llama, su padre - concluía Ibizu con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro.

El Uchiha quedo demasiado sorprendido ante las palabras de Ibizu, tenía en cuenta que la pelirosa era decidida y con determinación pero tanto como para oponerse a su padre, eso si no lo esperaba y sobre todo el que la aceptará como hija, cada vez que escuchaba hablar más de ella su entusiasmo crecía por verla. Así siguieron platicando sobre la salud de Fugaku, el pequeño Daisuke, el mayordomo lo puso al tanto de todo, incluyendo la situación de Sakura e Itachi la cual no pintaba nada bien, ya que sin saber el porque, Ibizu noto de un tiempo para acá un considerable distanciamiento entre ambos, la ausencia constante del Uchiha mayor y las constantes discusiones entre ambos, poniendo en alerta a Sasuke quien llegaría a fondo de todo.

Después de un buen rato de estar en la cocina en compañía de Ibizu, Sasuke decidió retirarse a su antigua habitación para tomar una refrescante ducha y descansar un rato antes de ir a ver a su padre, así que sin más lo hizo. Subió por las escaleras y se encaminó a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de ver todo limpio y arreglado, la ventana abierta daba señal de que esperaban su regreso y habían preparado su habitación para ello. Una vez adentro del baño de su cuarto, se despojo de su traje colocándolo cuidadosamente en el porta toallas para después así disfrutar de su ducha, al terminar decidió portar ropa más cómoda, en el clóset encontró de igual modo todo en orden y la ropa emanaba un agradable aroma a flores de ume el cual le pareció muy agradable y por alguna razón le recordó a Sakura. Ya estando relajado quiso recostarse un rato pero no sin antes ir por otra rebanada de la tan deliciosa tarta de manzana que Ibizu había preparado, así que se puso en marcha y se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina.

Al bajar por las escaleras alcanzo a escuchar una tierna risa infantil que provenía de la entrada principal, acercándose un poco quedo inmóvil ante tal acontecimiento ya que presentía que se trataba de aquel "pequeño angelito", nombrado así por el en símbolo de afectó y efectivamente al abrirse el cerrojo entro corriendo sin control aquel hermoso y pequeño niño de cabello negro con sus manos alzadas a ambos lados de el, simulando el sonido de un avión, el cual al no tener precaución en ver por donde corría chocó con las piernas de este enviándolo al piso.

\- "Aaaay"..., mamá..., mamí..., me he estrellado con una dura montaña - decía el pequeño entre risas mientras se sobaba su frente.

Sasuke perplejo no podía dejar de contemplar al pequeñín, todo en el era tierno e inocente, su dulce voz, sus risas el como tocaba su frente y el como se levantaba graciosamente. El niño al estar parado frente a Sasuke subió su mirada viendo con atención y curiosidad su ropa, al llegar con el rostro de este, el pequeñín curvo su boquita en forma de asombro.

\- ¡Wooow!..., eres gigante..., mucho más que mi papí..., a caso eres un ogro, Ibi dice que los ogros son grandes - con sus brazos intentaba mostrar a lo que se refería.

\- Mmm..., bueno yo nunca he visto un ogro y por lo que se yo no soy uno - respondió pacientemente mientras se hincaba en una rodilla para estar al nivel del peque.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina que inmediatamente el Uchiha reconoció y que hizo latir su corazón sin control.

\- "Daisuke"..., ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no corras de ese modo?, puedes caer y lastimarte "amor"...,"¿Sa... Sasuke?" - dijo en cuanto entro y lo vio con el niño.

\- Hola "muñequita" - dijo Sasuke de modo emotivo después de incorporarse.

Ambos se miraron con devoción y sin decir nada, aunque muy en el fondo los dos se dedicaban un "te extrañe"


	3. 2 LA FAMILIA

\- ¿Sasuke? - decía con cierto tono lascivo.

\- Hola "muñequita".., ¿cómo has estado? - de igual modo exacerbaba su voz.

Sasuke no solo se encontró con su viejo amor, si no con una mujer que aparte de hermosa era sensual con aquella cabellera larga y su rostro aun más cautivador hacía que se perdiera por completo, de cierto modo se sintió intimidado por estar frente a esa magna mujer y a quien sin dudar se acercó para abrazarla como si se tratase de la última vez que lo haría.

\- Sakura no sabes..., cuánto te extrañe, cada día que pasaba..., era la muerte - el joven posaba su nariz entre el cuello de la pelirosa inhalando su sutil esencia que le causaban miles de sensaciones difíciles de describir.

Sakura lo tomo por la espalda con ambas manos presionando lo más que podía, su ancha espalda le resultaba lo más reconfortante del mundo, aquella masculina voz al escuchar pronunciar su nombre y su tan hermoso porte la incitaba a tomarlo por su largo cabello y besarlo sin control, pero sabía bien que era imposible, era una mujer casada con un hermoso hijo y tenía que contener sus impulsos, aunque ciertamente con tremendo hombre enfrente era casi imposible de hacer. Ahora después de tanto tiempo, por fin se volvían a ver y era todo un mar de sentimientos encontrados, algo que por supuesto la pelirosa no soportaría.

\- ¡Sas..., Sasuke..., Sasuke, Sasuke! - era lo único que podía decir con todo el llanto que soltaba.

Ambos, como si de adolescentes se tratara, quedaron así durante un buen rato, afortunadamente Ibizu se encargo del pequeño Daisuke indicándole que le daría una rebanada de tarta. Después de tan emotivo y conmovedor momento, los dos se separaron, mirándose fijamente, la pelirosa limpiaba sus lágrimas que aun caían en sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, el Uchiha la contemplaba con amor, un inmenso amor que era posible notar a una distancia considerable.

\- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? - pregunta la ahora señora de la casa, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba consigo a la gran sala.

\- A decir verdad no..., como dos horas - el pelinegro sin cuestionar se dejo llevar.

\- Oh..., yo pensé que llegarías en la mañana..., me preocupe un poco ¿sabes? - decía la pelirosa mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke en uno de los sillones.

\- Pase a un bar con Naruto y Anko..., quería recordar viejos tiempos - Sasuke se acomodaba en su lugar sin soltar de la mano a la pelirosa.

\- Que bien..., hace tanto que no veo a Naruto - decía la chica mientras de igual modo de acomodada cruzando una de sus piernas - la última vez que lo vi fue a mediados del año pasado..., en el cumpleaños de Itachi, mmm..., de ahí jamás volvió a venir - la pelirosa no dejaba de ver al Uchiha.

\- Vaya..., ahora que he regresado deberíamos reunirnos todos para pasar un buen rato..., antes de que el "perdedor" se case - el pelinegro sonreía sutilmente.

\- Claro..., estoy muy feliz por Hinata..., te diré un secreto - la chica se acercó un poco a Sasuke - recuerdas la fiesta en la casa del tal Kiba Inuzuka - la pelirosa musitó acercando su cara al rostro del Uchiha.

\- Por supuesto..., cómo no iba a recordar aquella vez - mostró una sonrisa - fue el día que conocí una molestia de amplia frente jajajaja -

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el comentario y risa del pelinegro a lo que dio un ligero golpe con su puño en el brazo de este.

\- No me hagas enojar..., no creo que quieras conocer esa parte de mi - Sakura sonrió de modo engreído.

\- Ok..., no quiero conocer el temperamento de la señora Uchiha..., ahora bien, dime ese secreto - este guiño su ojo de modo acicalado.

\- Jajajaja..., bien, ese día yo no tenía ganas de ir a esa dichosa fiesta, entonces Hinata al enterarse de que Naruto estaría ahí me convenció de ir..., ella anhelaba declararse sin importar que Naruto pudiera rechazarla, pero en cuanto vi la actitud de él hacía ella supe que era algo mutuo..., la admiró, de verdad la admiró... - la pelirosa agachó un poco la cabeza - ella se arriesgo sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, no dudo en hacerlo..., no tuvo miedo -

El Uchiha contempló el hermoso rostro de Sakura, aquel semblante lucido se había convertido en una expresión decaída, el pelinegro entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería, no necesitaba que se lo expresará con palabras, el lo leí en sus gestos y ojos. Sin más no dudo en decirle unas palabras de aliento y que resultaban muy ciertas.

\- Mmm..., con que ese es tu secreto, vaya me siento especial por saberlo, pero creo que ahora me cae mejor Hinata es más podría ir ahora mismo y entregarle la Imprenta de Seúl y todo mis ahorros - el Uchiha mostraba una sonrisa que a pesar de ser tenue mostraba toda la felicidad que sentía.

\- A sí.., ¿y eso porqué señor Uchiha? - pregunto la chica con tono de juego.

\- Jaja..., porque si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás te hubiera conocido..., o al menos nunca del modo en como sucedió -

\- ¡Eres de lo peor! ..., si te comportarte como un "misero patán"..., ¿que sucedió cuando me disculpe por tu mugre playera?: "Claro, no hay problema, solo espero que tengas más cuidado"..., a caso ya lo olvidaste - Sakura arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba fijamente.

\- Por favor..., debes sentirte afortunada, en otras circunstancias simplemente te hubiera ignorado y me hubiera retirado de ahí inmediatamente..., no cualquier chica obtiene la atención de Sasuke Uchiha y hasta ahorita eres la única que lo consigue "muñequita" - en tono pícaro y mostrando una mirada sensual termino su diálogo antes de verse interrumpido por el "angelito de la casa".

\- ¿Porqué le dices "muñequita" a mi mamá? - preguntaba con curiosidad mientras se acercaba para sentarse en medio de ambos sin quitarle la mirada a quien le resultaba desconocido - yo no te conozco..., ¿quién eres?..., ¿quién es mamá? - diciendo esto el pequeñín volteaba a ver a Sakura.

La pelirosa solto sutilmente la mano de Sasuke, miro con ternura los ojos jades del pequeño Uchiha para después acariciar su cabello azabache y así contestar su interrogantes.

\- ¿En verdad no reconoces su voz?..., si has hablado con él Daisuke - la pelirosa paso su mirada de Daisuke a Sasuke.

\- Oh..., no mamí.., de verdad que no..., dime ya quien es mamí por favor - el niño miraba en ratos al hombre desconocido y luego a Sakura.

\- En verdad no reconoces mi voz "pequeño angelito" - el Uchiha poso de forma sutil su mano sobre la cabecita de Daisuke alborotando un poco su cabello.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pequeño Daisuke inmediatamente lo supo y no tardó en mostrar su emoción.

\- Woooow..., tío Sasuke..., eres tu tío..., wiii..., mamí - el pequeñín se abalanzó sobre a Sasuke para abrazarlo y después mirar a su madre con suma felicidad.

Los tres rieron y jugaron un rato en la estancia, Daisuke mostraba al máximo toda su felicidad ya que a pesar de no haber conocido a Sasuke personalmente desde más pequeño, este se encargo de mantenerse presente en su vida, mandándole cada semana ciertos presentes que para el pequeño resultaban fascinantes, la intervención de Sakura e Ibizu también fueron esenciales para esta conexión entre los dos Uchiha, ya que debido a la ausencia de Itachi, Daisuke necesitaba tener aquella figura paterna y el teléfono era el único medio por el cual el pequeño tenía noción de eso, afortunadamente para la pelirosa y Daisuke, Sasuke se encontraba de vuelta quien disfrutaba al máximo esos momentos tan vivificantes, sin duda reiteraba de nuevo su propósito en esa casa.

Después de que Daisuke quedará totalmente dormido entre los brazos del Uchiha, este por indicaciones de Sakura, lo llevo a su habitación para acomodarlo en su amplia cama, el ver aquel edredón de cochecitos le pareció muy curioso y tierno, ya que su padre jamás había permitido que ni él ni su hermano usaran ese tipo de colchas e incluso ropa, pero al parecer la pelirosa se encargaba de darle una infancia feliz y normal al pequeñín, algo que le parecía perfecto, el tenía la idea de que así tenía que ser para un inocente niño. Sasuke solo se limitó a acariciar sutilmente el cabello de Daisuke mientras Sakura se inclinaba para darle un tierno beso de buenas noches en la frente, sin más después de contemplarlo un par de segundos salieron de la habitación.

\- Muchas gracias Sasuke - la pelirosa sonreía ligeramente - siempre se necesita de todo un ritual para que duerma - Sakura tomo al pelinegro del brazo mientras caminaban por el corredor.

\- Bueno es un niño con mucha energía..., tal vez por eso no es fácil para que el descanse - comentaba tranquilamente.

\- Ok..., ahora es tiempo - la pelirosa detuvo el paso junto con él.

\- Lo se..., es solo que no se como reaccionar ante su condición - la mirada del pelinegro se torno decaída ante la idea de ver mal al líder de la familia.

Era el momento de presentarse ante su padre y ciertamente era algo que no deseaba mucho, a pesar del enojo que sentía, el temor de verlo en una condición precaria era lamentable para él, aquel fuerte e imponente hombre ahora yacía en una cama gravemente enfermo, su padre sin duda ya era viejo y eso le dolía, pero como fuera tenía que verlo y saber el motivo por el cual había sido llamado por él.

\- Vamos Sasuke..., todo esta bien, yo estoy contigo - la pelirosa acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Sasuke mientras le sonreía - además el quiere verte..., todo este tiempo te ha a extrañado..., "ambos" te hemos extrañado tanto - dicho esto las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron.

Ante las palabras de Sakura , Sasuke se sintió más seguro regreso el gesto sonriendole a la pelirosa y tomándola de la mano para así dirigirse sin más interrupciones a la habitación de Fugaku.

Una vez en frente a la puerta del cuarto del líder Uchiha, la pelirosa toco un par de veces para después abrir la puerta y asomar un poco su rostro.

\- Espera aquí..., quiero que sea una sorpresa, ok - murmuró Sakura volteando a ver al pelinegro antes de adentrarse, a lo que sin decir nada este solo asintió.

Sakura entro y ahí se encontraba Fugaku recostado leyendo un libro el cual le había regalo su querida nuera, en cuanto este noto la presencia de la pelirosa se incorporó quitándose sus lentes de lectura y mostrando una sonrisa animada.

\- Hija..., ¿acaban de llegar? - pregunto el hombre tranquilamente dejando su libro y lentes en su buró.

\- No..., tengo un rato ya en casa..., ¿cómo te has sentido? - de modo amable se sentó junto a él en la cómoda cama.

\- Bien, bien hija..., no soy tan viejo pero en fin..., está "maldita" enfermedad hace que parezca un hombre muy anciano - el hombre emitía un gran suspiro.

\- Mmm..., bueno no debes preocuparte, tu tratamiento ha mostrado buenos resultados y me siento orgullosa de ti porque has seguido al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones - el tono que usa a la pelirosa era muy atento y algo cariñoso.

\- Pues si..., ¿que me queda?, comer solo frutas y verduras..., puros complementos naturales y no se cuantas molestia más no es nada grato que digamos..., ni hablar todo lo hago por ustedes, sobre todo por mi pequeño Daisuke... Por cierto ¿dónde anda?, no ha venido a verme - miro curioso a la pelirosa.

\- Bueno ya esta durmiendo..., estuvo jugando con alguien hasta que no pudo más - la chica mostraba un semblante feliz.

\- ¿A sí? ..., invito a un compañerito del colegio - Fugaku acomodaba lentamente su postura en la cama.

\- Noop..., -

\- ¿Entonces?..., no me digas que fue Ibizu..., pobre, la vez anterior no aguantaba el dolor de espalda y cadera por andar haciéndole caballito - el hombre negaba la cabeza de modo apenado tocando su sienes con una mano.

\- No..., por supuesto que no, a Ibizu no le quedaron más ganas de jugar con el - agrego sonriendo de lado de igual modo avergonzada por recordar la escena del mayordomo en esa condición - es una sorpresa y se que te va ha encantar..., pasa por favor - esto último lo dijo en voz alta en dirección a la puerta.

Inmediatamente Fugaku dirigió sus ojos a la puerta que estando entreabierta vio adentrarse a su querido hijo menor, este se acerco hasta la cama mirándolo con nostalgia, tal parecía que no estaba tan mal como pensaba el pelinegro tranquilizandolo un poco ante esa preocupación. Ante esto Sakura se levantó de su lugar, retrocediendo un poco para permitirle a Sasuke acercarse más y abrazar a Fugaku acción que de cierto modo le conmovió causando que derramará unas lágrimas.

\- Hijo..., tanto tiempo hijo mío - exclamaba mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Si padre...,ya he regresado a donde pertenezco -


	4. 3 SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR

Después de tan emotivo encuentro familiar, Sasuke decidió que sería todo por ese día e iría a descansar, claro que no sin antes dirigirse junto con la pelirosa a la cocina a cenar algo ya que no había tenido tiempo de alimentarse bien desde que regreso por todo lo suscitado en el día.

Una vez en la cocina Sakura preparo un delicioso omelet con verduras especialmente para el Uchiha, el cual acompañaría junto con un vaso de leche tibia con chocolate. Ya todo listo, Sakura decidió hacerle compañía al pelinegro hasta que este terminra su cena.

\- Toma..., aquí esta y espero que te guste - dijo Sakura mientras colocaba el plato y el vaso en la mesa justo frente a Sasuke quien ya estaba en la barra de la cocina, sentado en un banco.

\- Muchas gracias..., se que me encantará, aun recuerdo lo buena que eres cocinando - mostrando una sonrisa el joven tomo sus cubiertos para empezar a deleitar su rico omelet - ¡mmgh! ..., nunca me habían dado un vaso de leche con chocolate..., me siento como un niño - dicho esto tomo el vaso para dar un sorbo.

\- Bueno la leche con chocolate y tibia ayuda a dormir bien..., trucos que aprendes cuando eres mamá - la chica sonreía mientras tomaba asiento junto al pelinegro.

\- Ok..., entonces mil gracias, dormiré como un bebé - el pelinegro la miro con ternura a lo que la pelirosa hizo lo mismo, después de aquel contacto visual tan emotivo el Uchiha siguió comiendo.

Ambos platicaban mientras el Uchiha disfrutaba de su cena, su conversación incluyo diversos temas respecto a la vida de cada quien en la ausencia del otro, tal parecía que sin importar el tiempo en que lo hicieran siempre encontrarían algo nuevo que contar, cualquier detalle era crucial e importante el remarcar para ambos , no importara lo mínimo que fuera, para ellos el simple hecho de cruzar palabras era suficiente para sentirse completos.

De la nada se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de un portazo proveniente de la entrada principal a lo que Sasuke algo preocupado trato de incorporarse para ir a verificar pero Sakura se lo impidió deteniéndolo del brazo e indicándole que no se levantará de su lugar.

\- No te preocupes..., ciertamente pensé que no llegaría hoy - dijo la pelirosa con un tono serio mientras se incorporaba de su lugar - será mejor que vaya a ver..., tu sigue cenando vale - aunque trato, Sakura no pudo ocultar su incomodidad.

Sin más opción, a Sasuke solo le quedo asentir y ver el como Sakura salía de la cocina, aunque trato no pudo seguir ingiriendo su cena ya que su preocupación seguía presente. Decidió incorporarse de su lugar y dirigirse a ver lo que había provocado tal ruido, pero antes de empujar la puerta para salir pudo alcanzar a escuchar unas voces que parecían discutir en la estancia, sin esperar más cruzó la puerta y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Sakura que tenía un semblante de enojo sujetada rudamente del brazo por Itachi, inmediatamente este último al ver a su hermano menor parado observando en modo de desaprobación la escena, soltó a la pelirosa quien no dudo en retirarse, no sin antes aproximarse al pelinegro y despedirse.

_ Bien Sasuke_ la pelirosa rodeo al Uchiha menor por el cuello con sus brazos_ de verdad me alegra el que hayas regresado..., descansa, mañana seguiremos la platica_

Sasuke de igual modo la abrazo por la cintura aprovechando su cercanía para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, tal parecía que a ninguno de los dos les importó tener presente a Itachi justo enfrente de ellos quien solo frunció el entrecejo y observó aquella escena en la que era clara que el sentimiento que existía era mutuo y vaya que eso enfureció de sobremanera al Uchiha mayor a quien solo suspiro profundamente para tratar de conservar la calma. Sin más preámbulo, Sakura se retiró ignorando a su esposo, se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a la habitación del pequeño Daisuke a echar un último vistazo para después ir a la suya la cual se encontraba justo enfrente y así sin más disponerse a descansar.

Por su parte Sasuke e Itachi habían quedado atrapados en un silencio incomodo, ambos se miraban, tal pareciera con cierto recelo, el Uchiha mayor fue el primero en romper contacto visual dirigiéndose a la gran estancia indicándole a su hermano que lo acompañara. Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala Itachi se encaminó al mini-bar a tomar una botella junto con dos vasos licoreros para después disponerse a sentar en uno de los sillones, dejando los vasos en la mesita central y abriendo la botella empezó a servir, uno después del otro, Sasuke se mantuvo parado en la entrada de la estancia solo observando a su hermano, que al parecer ya se encontraba en un estado alcohólico.

_ Vamos Sasuke..., ¿qué esperas para sentarte?_ el hombre tomo uno de los vasos y lo dirigió a otro sitio de la mesa indicando así el lugar de su hermano.

_ Aun no he terminado mi cena..., la que muy amablemente me preparo Sakura_ el Uchiha menor como era costumbre metía sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pants.

_ Vaya..._ Itachi arqueaba la ceja y daba un sorbo a su trago_ mi mujer te preparo la cena..., increíble, jamás hubiera imaginado que Sakura moviera un dedo por ti_ esto dicho con tono sarcástico.

_ ¿Qué te puedo decir ?..., siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, bueno ella siempre ha sido amable con todos..., o acaso ¿contigo no..., hermano?_ Sasuke hacía referencia a lo que había visto entre Sakura e Itachi momentos antes_ ella siempre ha mostrado simpatía a quienes se lo merecen_

_ Mgh..., ahora resulta que mi tonto hermano menor conoce mejor a mi esposa que yo_ Itachi se incorporaba de su lugar dando un último trago dejando el vaso en la mesa_ solo te recuerdo que es eso Sasuke, "mi" esposa y no pienso dejar que un "cabrón creído" como tu venga e interfiera en mi familia..., ve y buscate tu propia familia en otro "puto" lado_ de modo iracundo señalaba con el dedo índice a Sasuke mientras hablaba.

_ Jajaja..., si hermano, a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo_ el joven dio media vuelta para retirarse, no sin antes dejarle claro algo a su hermano_ eso de "tu" familia esta por verse..., ella tiene la última palabra y que te quede claro que yo no interferiré en la decisión que tome_

_ No hay ninguna decisión que ella deba tomar "imbécil"..., ¡¿qué parte de que es "mi esposa" no entiendes?!_ la voz del Uchiha mayor empezó a sonar alterada.

_ Mgh..., bueno eso no es lo que vi hace un rato, pero en fin sigue engañandote hermano_ antes de marcharse miro por última vez a su hermano _ "ah"..., una cosa más, si vuelvo a ver que sujetas de esa manera a Sakura, no dudaré en acabar contigo _

Sin más Sasuke se retiró dejando a un iracundo Itachi quien solo observó como su hermano se iba en dirección a la cocina. Este decidió sentarse de nuevo en el sofá a seguir tomando hasta que el contenido de la botella llegará a su fin, no podía dejar de pensar que muy en el fondo Sasuke tenía algo de razón, desde hace más de tres años su matrimonio con Sakura se encontraba más que mal.

Después de que naciera Daisuke, el mal hábito de Itachi de ser infiel se hizo más constante ya que era claro que la pelirosa no estaba dispuesta a satisfacer los gustos tan excéntricos de su esposo en cuanto a la cama se refería y por consiguiente él no la sometería a tales cosas, siendo así la opción más viable y conveniente para el Uchiha en cuanto a satisfacerse sexualmente y sin que su esposa se enterase de ello. Absurdamente pensó que tenía la vida resuelta pero lamentablemente para él aquel gusto le duró cerca de año y medio en el cual Sakura después de encontrarlo en su oficina nada más ni nada menos que con su asistente personal Konan, esta descubrió todas y cada una de sus infidelidades, al parecer alguien en las sombras se encargo de darle seguimiento constante al Uchiha mayor, enviándole evidencias a la pelirosa sobre el engaño descarado de su esposo. Desde ese momento el calvario para el tan afamado matrimonio Uchiha empezó, fuertes discusiones al grado de tener que interferir Fugaku, claro desde que inició su buena relación con la pelirosa y siempre a favor de esta, sin duda su tan buena relación nunca volvió a ser la misma. Itachi se arrepentía absolutamente de todo, Sakura le daba tranquilidad y estabilidad, según él, a su vida y muy a pesar del mal trato entre ambos no quería perderla, sabía bien y tenía en cuenta que ahora con el regreso de Sasuke lo que más temía podía hacerse realidad pero era claro que el no lo permitiría o por lo menos no dejaría que pasara tan fácilmente.

A la mañana siguiente al bajar, Sasuke se encontró con el pequeño Daisuke jugando en el corredor el cual al verlo inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo, respondiendo del mismo modo.

_ Buenos días tío..., ¿dormiste bien?_ preguntaba el niño mientras era cargado por Sasuke.

_ Claro..., gracias por preguntar y tú ¿cómo pasaste la noche?_ el pelinegro se dirigió a la sala con Daisuke en brazos.

_ Bien, muy bien..., soñé con dinosaurios, enormes dinosaurios y eran mis amigos_ el pequeño relataba con mucha emoción.

_ "Increíble"..., ¿y tu mamí?_ Sasuke sentaba a Daisuke en uno de los sofás mientras el hacía lo mismo.

_ Prepara el desayuno..., yo le pedí cereal, me encanta el cereal ¿a ti también tío?_ lo miraba fijamente con total curiosidad.

_ Claro..., me encanta el cereal, sobre todo con rodajas de plátano y pedazos de fresa_ decía Sasuke con ayuda de sus manos para ser más gráfico.

_ Wow..., entonces le diré a mamá que me lo prepare así_ el pequeñín bajo del sillón y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

De igual modo el pelinegro se incorporó y siguió a su querido angelito, al entrar a la cocina efectivamente se encontraba Sakura con el cereal listo, solo que ahora estaba cortando un plátano mientras Daisuke observaba como lo hacía esperando a que las rodajas fueran colocadas sobre las hojuelas de su plato. Al notar su presencia, la pelirosa lo miro y sonrió a lo que Sasuke se acercó y tomo asiento junto con el niño.

_ Buenos días Sasuke..., Daisuke me ha dicho que te encanta el cereal con plátano y fresas, así que aquí esta_ la pelirosa colocó un plato de cereal frente de él_ solo que no cuento con fresas así que se las debo_

_ Ok, no te preocupes..., muchas gracias_ Sasuke no podía evitar el ver con cariño a Sakura provocando que esta se sonrojara.

_ Mamí ¿tu qué desayunaras?_ interfirió el pequeñín aquel contacto entre ambos adultos.

Sakura volteo a ver a su hijo, sonriéndole con ternura le contesto.

_ ¿Tu qué me recomiendas?_ la pelirosa se acercó al niño mirándolo tiernamente.

_ ¡Cereal con plátano! _ Daisuke alzó su mano sujetando su cuchara mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Ante estas palabras y simpatía del pequeño angelito de la casa Sasuke y Sakura rieron. Los tres desayunaron juntos, Daisuke mostraba total felicidad al sentirse rodeado de aquel ambiente tan cálido y familiar, de igual modo para la pelirosa y Sasuke, sin duda eran una familia y aunque el pequeño no era hijo biológico del Uchiha menor, este lo quería como si lo fuera y no solo a él sino también a su hermosa madre, siempre fue así, siempre la amo y siempre lo haría.

Sasuke atentamente se ofreció para llevar al pequeño Daisuke al preescolar y a Sakura a la universidad, esta última llevaba cerca de cuatro años de haber retomado sus estudios, era claro que su sueño de convertirse en doctora aun seguía presente, aunque el único cambio fue la especialidad que eligió, ya no sería Pediatría, el hecho de tener un pequeño hijo y el ver frecuentemente en el hospital a niños enfermos no le parecía buena idea y sobre todo si se trataban de pequeñines de la misma edad que Daisuke, a cambio eligió la Oncología, ya que no solo era perfecto por ser una de las que más le gustaba sino también por su suegro, al cual le brindaba el seguimiento necesario para que este pudiera tener mejoría. Pronto terminaría, solo sería cuestión de meses y sus prácticas estaban en puerta desde hace año y medio, hoy más que nunca su tiempo estaría absorbido ya que a esto se le sumaba la tesis, de alguna manera se sintió tranquila al ver el apoyo por parte de Sasuke respecto al cuidado del pequeñín ya que este ya no se sentiría tan solo siendo solo acompañado por Ibizu, si no ahora también con la presencia de su tío.

Una vez que Sasuke estaciono el vehículo frente a la universidad este se dirigió a la pelirosa para despedirse.

_ Bien hemos llegado "muñequita"_ dijo apagando el auto para después voltear a ver a Sakura quien de igual modo lo miraba.

_ Si...,"genial "_ miraba la hora en su celular_ llegue más temprano de lo habitual..., muchas gracias Sasuke, gracias a ti no tengo que llegar corriendo_ la chica sonreía de modo apenado mientras guardaba su móvil en su chaqueta.

_ No tienes nada que agradecer..., sabes bien que para mi es un completo gusto_ Sasuke la tomo de la mano y le sonrió tiernamente_ de verdad, no sabes cuanto te extrañe_ dicho esto acerco la mano de la pelirosa a sus labios para darle un sutil beso.

Ante esto, las mejillas de Sakura inmediatamente se ruborizarón, un cosquilleo que le resultaba familiar resurgió después de muchos años, aquel que solo el pelinegro era capaz de causar, provocando un deseo innegable en ella y no dudo en manifestarlo.

_ Igual yo..., Sasuke_ la pelirosa presionó la mano con la que la sujetaba Sasuke al tiempo que bajaba la mirada con cierta melancolía_ Daisuke y tu son lo único que me han dado fuerza para vivir en esa casa..., no me malentiendas, me encanta vivir ahí, la relación con papá mejoró en su totalidad, es una persona con mucho que ofrecer, de verdad me sorprende que detrás de ese rostro duro y frío exista una persona amable y de buen corazón_ una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pelinegro frunció el ceño, no le parecía para nada el que Sakura se expresará de ese modo del hombre que de alguna manera la obligo a casarse con alguien que no amaba solo para su beneficio propio, una persona tan egoísta no merecía ser llamado amable y mucho menos el decirle que era de buen corazón. Esto era algo que quería decirle a la pelirosa, que él ya estaba enterado de todo respecto al trato que hizo con Fugaku y que en esta ocasión todo sería diferente, que él encontraría el modo de estar juntos sin importar que fuera esposa de su hermano, el que se entrometió entre ellos ha sabiendas del inmenso amor que sentía por ella, no dudaría en recuperarla y ser padre de aquel hermoso niño al que desde el primer momento que sintió en el vientre de su maravillosa madre quiso y aceptó de ser necesario, como suyo.

Haciendo a un lado su pensamiento y regresando a lo dicho por Sakura, el Uchiha sin dudar la jalo de la mano acercándola a él para brindarle una abrazo, uno mucho mas intenso que cuando se reencontraron en la residencia.

_ Ahora estoy aquí ¿no?..., ciertamente me sentía igual que tu_ el pelinegro deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Sakura la cual se estremeció y de igual modo abrazo a este dirigiendo una de sus manos a su largo cabello_ solo la idea de que algún día te vería de nuevo y conocería a mi querido angelito me daban las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir firme en Seul_

Después de aquellas palabras ambos quedaron en silencio sin dejar de abrazarse, la calidez de cada uno era muy grato para el otro, esa sensación que les causaba una inmensidad de emociones que sin duda Sakura no quiso desaprovechar. La pelirosa se separó un poco cruzando sus verdes ojos con aquella mirada umbría tan penetrante, llevo su mano hasta el rostro del Uchiha acariciando su mejilla, esta rompió contacto visual dirigiendo su mirada a los perfectos labios de él y sin perder más el tiempo sello un beso el cual al principio Sasuke no correspondió pero con tal humedad y suavidad que le brindaba aquel beso, sin mencionar el hecho de como la sujetaba le fue imposible soportar más y se dejo llevar.

Un beso que empezó tierno y suave se torno más demandante y apasionado junto con sus brazos que se aferraban más al otro, aquel acto era imposible de parar para ambas partes, así siguieron aunque por poco en sus pensamientos de Sasuke le dictaba que arrancará el auto y fueran a un lugar más privado pero de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el celular de este el cual anunciaba una llamada, sin querer hacerlo se vieron obligados a separarse e inmediatamente Sasuke saco su móvil para contestar checando a quien pertenecía la llamada, la pelirosa solo lo observó de modo lascivo, quedo deseosa de que siguieran con más al igual que el Uchiha.

_ Bueno..., ¡¿qué quieres "horrenda"?! _ no dudo en mostrar su tono molesto.

_ Wow, wow..., ¿interrumpí algo o qué "emo"?_ era Anko con su tono de juego quien inmediatamente tuvo sospecha, era más que obvio que conocía bien a ambos involucrados.

_" Joder" di de una buena vez que quieres "bruja"_ cuidadosamente el Uchiha se acomodo en su lugar, tratando de ocultar algo entre la parte media de sus pantalones.

_ Bien, no te enojes más y lamento si es mal momento pero tu adorado hermanito convoco a una junta_

_" ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?" _ de modo irritado cubrió con su mano su frente mientras Sakura lo miraba fijamente queriendo saber de lo que hablaba.

_ Pues fácil adonis..., según por indicaciones de tu padre, debes estar presente..., ni hablar, de vuelta al entretenido trabajo de la Editorial_


	5. 4 DE NUEVO AL NEGOCIO FAMILIAR

Antes de ir a la Editorial, el Uchiha menor se dirigió a casa para vestir apropiadamente, al llegar inmediatamente fue a su recámara para así disponerse a cambiar su ropa deportiva por un traje negro satinado junto con una camisa blanca la cual le ajustaba perfectamente en su bien formado tórax. Una vez preparado salio de su habitación y se encaminó a la de su padre anunciando su presencia con un par de golpes en la puerta que al escuchar Fugaku permitió el acceso a esta, el pelinegro entro encontrando a su padre sentado en la orilla de la cama, en cuanto lo vio Sasuke sonrió sutilmente mientras de modo sigiloso se aproximaba a él.

—Hola hijo... ¿qué tal tu primer noche de nuevo en casa? —el hombre tomaba un vaso de agua que estaba en su buró mientras introducía unas cuantas píldoras a su boca.

—Bien..., muy bien padre gracias —el pelinegro se sentaba junto a su padre posicionando su mano en el hombro de éste.

—Que bien, de verdad me alegra —el líder Uchiha contemplaba a su hijo menor tomándolo de la rodilla con una de sus manos —¿ya te han avisado de la junta?

—Si, precisamente por eso me he alistado..., aunque no entiendo el porqué de mi presencia en una reunión de la Editorial padre, ya no me corresponde a mi estar ahí —decía con serenidad.

—He dejado claro a tu hermano que regresarás a laborar en el puesto de vicepresidente..., ese lugar lo ocupaba Itachi cuando yo estaba en la cabeza —el hombre tosió un poco antes de seguir —. Ciertamente cuando él se convirtió en el líder y yo enferme la amable Sakura llego a hacerme el gran favor de cubrir cuando era necesario ese puesto pero con tu regreso ya no será necesario molestarla.

Sasuke silencio por un momento dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado y sin dejar pasar más respondió a lo dicho por Fugaku.

—No quiero sonar grosero pero sinceramente padre con la Imprenta estoy más que bien, no necesito regresar a ningún puesto en el negocio de aquí —el Uchiha menor regreso la mirada a su padre.

El jefe Uchiha suspiro de un modo preocupado, posando su mirada a la nada negó con la cabeza, esta actitud puso en alerta a su hijo esperando a escucharlo mientras este retomaba su postura dura y seria.

—Necesito pedirte este gran favor hijo..., lo más seguro es que destituya a Itachi y el que estés al tanto del negocio es importante para mi —el hombre cruzaba ambos brazos —. Me apena decirlo pero durante estos años ha demostrado que no es apto para liderar la Editorial, no es digno de llevar tal título..., bueno aunque si es incapaz de ser un hombre de familia es lógico que no sea un buen líder — esto último lo dijo con pesar.

Sasuke pensativo observaba a Fugaku, de cierto modo el escuchar tales palabras por parte de éste último a cerca de Itachi mostraba que la situación con él era más complicada de lo que esperaba, sin duda el mismo cavaba su tumba no solo laboralmente, sino también en su vida personal y sin dudar el Uchiha menor aprovecharía eso en su momento.

—Bueno supongo que se le encontrará alguna solución a eso..., no debes preocuparte tratándose de eso no hay ningún problema para mi.

—Gracias hijo..., sabía que podía contar contigo —Fugaku movía su mano de la rodilla de su hijo a su hombro en modo de agradecimiento mientras viéndolo asentía.

—No hay nada que agradecer padre..., siempre será así —con una sonrisa de lado, este palmeaba un poco la espalda de su viejo.

—Bien ahora solo será cuestión de esperar y prepararte para que quedes en el lugar de él..., mientras tanto no se le dirá nada para no generar algún conflicto, suficiente tengo con su mal carácter en la casa con Sakura y Daisuke como para tener que controlarlo más —ante esto el pelinegro lo miraba incrédulo ya que no entendía con certeza lo que decía.

—¿Prepararme?..., no entiendo —Sasuke inconscientemente arqueaba una de sus cejas.

—Si hijo..., sabes que para ser líder debes... —de forma abrupta Fugaku se vio interrumpido por la consternación de su hijo.

—¡¿Casarme?!..., ¡no hablas en serio ¿cierto?! —Sasuke se incorporó exaltado dando unos cuantos pasos de forma incoherente.

—Sasuke..., por favor calmate, siempre has sabido que es indispensable el ser desposado para liderar la Editorial Amaterasu..., debes comprender que si no es de ese modo habrá conflictos y seguramente Izuna no dudará en apoderarse de lo que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación hemos levantado..., ese "maldito ambicioso" solo espera el momento para hacerlo —de modo frustrado dejo caer su mano empeñada en su pierna.

El Uchiha menor deambuló por la habitación como león enjaulado colocando una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, meditando aquella problemática situación ya que no había pensado en la segunda familia.

La historia de los Uchiha y el negocio familiar era bien conocida por los dos hijo de Fugaku, en un principio cuando el negocio de la edición surgió en esta familia, el padre de este, Madara Uchiha se encargo de impulsar lo que en ese tiempo era conocido como la Casa de Ediciones Suprema, que con el tiempo gano fuerza siendo la Editorial número uno de todo Japón. Antes de morir, Madara decidió dividirla para heredar cada parte correspondiente a sus dos únicos hijos, algo sabio ya que entre ellos desde muy jóvenes nunca fue posible una buena relación, el padre de éstos antes de morir dejo estipulado que aunque ambos negocios fueran independientes siempre irían de la mano, el uno velaría por el otro y en caso de que alguno de los dos se mostrará incapaz de llevar el régimen adecuado el otro se encontraría en todo su derecho de reclamar la Editorial para no perder inútilmente un importante legado familiar. Para la mala suerte de Fugaku, Izuna aprovechando de ser el mayor fue quien estipulo los términos y condiciones para elegir al líder de cada Casa Editorial y sin excepción se tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra, si alguno de los dos llegase a desacatar ese protocolo automáticamente sería despojado de su respectivo negocio.

Si toda esta situación hubiera suscitado hace unos cuantos años atrás, el Sasuke de antes no le hubiera importado y sin pensar mandaría todo al carajo, pero ahora todo era distinto, el nuevo Sasuke era un hombre responsable e íntegro, capaz de lidiar con cualquier adversidad que se le cruzará para cumplir su objetivo, aunque también era claro que no accedería a la absurda condición de casarse con alguien que no fuera su amada Sakura.

Retomando la tranquilidad y con un leve suspiro se dirigió de nuevo a su padre.

—Debes saber padre que yo estoy dispuesto a todo para ayudarte —se aproximó un poco —. Pero el casarme no esta incluido en eso.

Inmediatamente el jefe Uchiha mostró un semblante de desaprobación y no tardo en manifestarlo con palabras.

—Por favor Sasuke... Debes considerarlo con calma, con el mal comportamiento de Itachi como esposo y padre muy probablemente Sakura tome la drástica decisión de divorciarse de él... No la culpo y sinceramente tampoco la detendría, después de todo lo ocurrido con ella lo menos que puedo hacer es apoyarla —el hombre sonrió sutilmente muy decidido de lo que decía —. Merece ser feliz al igual que mi querido Daisuke... Claro que lo de la Editorial es un asunto distinto y con el único que puedo contar ahora para esto eres tu hijo —con unos ojos nostálgicos contemplaba a el Uchiha.

Sasuke no contaba con que su padre estuviera de acuerdo en que la pelirosa se separará de Itachi ya que él era muy patriarcal, de igual modo jamas imagino que la apoyaría de esa manera. Muy en el fondo eso era conveniente para Sasuke ya que así el estar con la mujer que tanto amaba sería mucho más fácil, pero sin duda por el momento quedaría en espera, la posición de la Casa Editorial Amaterasu no era la más favorable siendo imprescindible el encontrar un modo viable para solucionar el problema lo más pronto posible, vaya que la mala dirigencia del actual presidente había llevado el negocio al borde de la mala fama, tachándola por falta de profesionalismo, irresponsabilidad y de inmorales, esto último debido a los inmensos amoríos descarados del líder, la imagen intocable que con mucho esmero forjó su padre durante tantos años se había venido abajo en tan solo unos cuantos años, de verdad una lamentablemente realidad que tenía que enfrentar Fugaku, su "querido hijo prodigio" no resulto lo que él esperaba.

No era mentira el que el pelinegro encontraría como resolver ese embrollo para no tener a su padre preocupado, eso no ayudaría a su recuperación que de igual modo era muy importante. Éste dejaría la charla por esta ocasión para así poderse dirigir a la reunión de personal.

—Deja de preocuparte ya... No dudes en que encontraremos que hacer —mostrando una cálida sonrisa se acercó apoyando su mano en el hombro de su padre—. Debo irme a la junta.

El hombre solo asintió de buena manera, tal parecía que el duro y estricto Fugaku Uchiha había quedado en el pasado, ahora comprendía a la perfección que no podía obligar a su hijo a algo que el no quisiera y mucho menos si eso no lo hacía feliz, ya no cometería los mismos errores del pasado y empezaría en aceptar la decisión de Sasuke.

—Claro hijo... De verdad agradezco que estés de vuelta, así no me veré obligado a molestar a Sakura para que vaya en mi lugar... ¡Dios! De verdad que es niña es un ángel en esta familia.

Dicho esto con simpatía, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, era más que claro que aquella linda chica de cabello rosa se había ganado un lugar muy especial en el corazón de Fugaku y por alguna razón eso alegraba demasiado a Sasuke ya que eso quería decir que la instancia de Sakura durante su ausencia no fue mala como él pensaba.

Sin más interrupciones, el pelinegro se puso en marcha a la Editorial y enfrentar, por así decirlo, su más grande obstáculo... Su hermano.

—¡De verdad!... Y dime, anda ¡¿cómo fue su reencuentro Sakura?!— preguntaba Ino con emoción.

Cuando la pelirosa fue asignada a el hospital donde realizaría sus prácticas, se encontró con la increíble sorpresa de que Ino laboraba ahí como una muy buena Psiquiatra. Ambas chicas dejaron atrás sus problemas del pasado, recuperando así su tan valiosa amistad, algo que ayudo mucho a Sakura para poder desahogar todo lo tormentoso que había en su matrimonio.

En esta ocasión se encontraban en la cafetería del establecimiento, era su hora libre y comían juntas, inmediatamente Sakura no tardó en contarle lo feliz que estaba por el regreso de Sasuke.

—Bueno... Sinceramente fue una experiencia increíble... Me siento inmensamente feliz— la pelirosa sonreía sutilmente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Si amiga se nota... ¿y qué tal? Supongo que ha cambiado... Ya pasaron casi 6 años— Ino observaba a su amiga esperando su respuesta mientras tomaba su café instantáneo y le daba un sorbo.

Sakura no dijo nada, por un momento le vino a la mente aquella imagen del Uchiha, todo un hombre con un tremendo porte, había madurado y vaya que no solo en carácter. La pelirosa no encontraba las palabras para describir tan varonil belleza, el solo pensarlo provocaba que se sonrojará más, una actitud que claramente noto la rubia ya que mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pues si, ha cambiado... Se ve... Bien— Sakura tomo el vaso desechable del café que había tomado y con nervios empezó a morder un poco la orilla, desviando su mirada en otra dirección tratando de ocultar inútilmente lo evidente.

—Mgh... ¿nada más "bien"? ... ¡A ha!, eso ni Shizune te lo cree... Pero esta bien, me conformo con solo ver tu ñoña cara que pones con solo pensarlo... Jajaja —las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Tonta!... ¡No me fastidies! Estoy muy de buenas y así quiero seguir ¡entendiste! —señalaba a su amiga con el vaso arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Ok, ok... No te alteres amiga —con una sonrisa nerviosa abaniqueo una mano en dirección a su amiga.

Ambas decidieron seguir con su almuerzo ya que pronto terminaría su hora, siguiendo con la platica de muchas cosas. Ino pudo notar el brillo que la pelirosa mostraba en su rostro, uno que desde hace mucho había desaparecido, ella sabía perfectamente la vida tan desolada que llevaba a lado de Itachi, "no todo lo que brilla es oro"... Se decía cada que lo veía, sabía demasiado sobre él gracias a Sai, ya que por su hermano Shin que trabajaba junto a el Uchiha mayor le contaba al respecto, tenía claro que este último no merecía ser esposo de su amiga, una mujer maravillosa que se esforzaba día a día en cada aspecto de su vida, una increíble chica que merecía ser feliz.

El adentrarse de nuevo en aquel ambiente laboral fue muy agradable para Sasuke, sin importar que llegase a trabajar a lado de su hermano mayor. Gracias a que todo el personal que lo conoció de tiempo atrás le dio una cálida bienvenida, Anko se encargó de que así fuera ya que puso al tanto a los compañeros y prepararon una pequeña reunión para festejar antes de que la junta laboral empezará. Muchos mostraban emoción de tener de vuelta al menor de los Uchiha, este último forjó un lazo de compañerismo con los presentes, no solo había sido un buen colaborador, sino un buen apoyo para varios que sin duda hizo que se ganará el agrado de todos ellos.

Terminando tan reconfortante celebración, el pelinegro se dirigió junto con los encargados de cada departamento a la sala de juntas donde daría inicio la reunión, una vez estando ahí y cada quien en su lugar, noto que eran los mismos y de cierto modo le dio mucha más seguridad.

Pasando cerca de media hora el Líder apareció, de un tiempo para acá tenía el mal hábito de llegar tarde a cada llamado en el que se le necesitaba o incluso el jamás presentarse y ahí era cuando Sakura intervenía por petición de su suegro, en fin es un tema que se verá más adelante.

—Buenos días—dijo Itachi mientras tomaba asiento en su respectivo lugar, los presentes solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza—. El motivo de esta junta es para mostrar el cambio del personal presente y tratar el avance que ha tenido cada uno de los departamentos en los últimos seis meses.

Con su siempre tono frío característico de los Uchiha y con cierto fastidio decía Itachi, pero al parecer todos ya estaban acostumbrados a eso ya que solo lo veían con suma atención.

—Bien... Antes que nada quisiera anunciar el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha, todos los presentes saben que hace seis años el laboraba aquí como encargado del Departamento de Ventas haciendo un excelente trabajo... Ahora su rol será de vicepresidente, en pocas palabras será su segundo jefe y espero que sea tratado como tal... Pido unos aplausos para darle la bienvenida —el Uchiha mayor se reincorporó de su lugar seguido de su hermano.

Sasuke ante los aplausos mostró una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento.

—Gracias...

—Algo más que quieres agregar hermano —Itachi tomó del hombro a Sasuke quien inmediatamente tenso su cuerpo al sentir el agarre de este pero audazmente supo manejarlo.

—Claro Itachi —disimuladamente se alejo de Itachi para dirigirse a los presentes—. Quiero agradecer tan cálida bienvenida y pues tengan en cuenta que el puesto que tengo es eso... Solo un puesto por el cual no debe haber ninguna diferencia ni trato especial, seguirá siendo lo mismo... Y bueno hermano sera un placer trabajar junto a ti.

Ambos hermanos se vieron y sonrieron de forma extraña, aquel teatro montado era muy necesario para no manchar el prestigio familiar y sobre todo para no dar molestias innecesarias a su padre. Las personas cercanas a ellos tenían claro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tanto Sasuke como Itachi mostrarán la realidad detrás de esas falsas sonrisas y surgieran lo verdaderos problemas entre ellos, solo esperaban que eso no condujera a la Editorial a graves problemas sin solución.

El fingir llevarse bien con Itachi y regresar al ritmo de la Editorial fue algo muy agotador, pero ciertamente se sintió agradecido por encontrarse de nuevo ahí, era señal de que todo iba perfecto para lo que planeaba para su futura vida. Al salir del edificio constó la hora en su móvil y vio que aún contaba con algo de tiempo para recoger a Daisuke al preescolar, había acordado con Sakura el hacerlo así que aprovechando el tiempo a su favor se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillo. Con tranquilidad y serenidad se recargo en una de las jardineras que rodeaban la empresa, saco su cajetilla junto con su encendedor del bolso interno de su saco el cual llevaba en el brazo y sin más prendió el tabaco. Con fumadas lentas contemplaba la avenida y los locales que estaban cruzando esta, no había cambiado mucho la zona algo que le resultaba curioso ya que pareciera que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Mientras seguía esperando y su cigarro se consumía, se percatado de la salida de su hermano quien ignoraba ser visto por este ya que al parecer hablaba por teléfono, cruzó la calle y se dirigió a un auto último modelo color rojo que haciendo memoria Sasuke recordó que estaba estacionado ahí desde que salió. Cuando el Uchiha mayor llego frente a la puerta del conductor del vehículo bajo una mujer que inmediatamente reconoció, dicha mujer de cabello corto color índigo tomo a Itachi por los hombros para después besarlo apasionadamente en la boca.

Sasuke no tardo en mostrar su negación ante lo visto, sabía que su hermano le era infiel a Sakura pero a tal grado de descaro era el colmo, el hacerlo como si nada frente a la Editorial, a la vista de todos los conocidos de la familia, no solo resultaría afectada la pelirosa sino también el mismo negocio familiar.

"Bastardo infeliz"

Musitó el Uchiha menor mientras su hermano subía al carro junto con Konan, quienes sin más pausas se marcharon del lugar.


	6. 5 IRREMEDIABLE

Después de haber sido descubierto por su esposa en pleno acto íntimo con su amante, Itachi se vio en la necesidad de despedir a Konan ya que no quería intensificar el problema, aunque en ningún momento considero en terminar su relación clandestina, aquella mujer no solo era parecida a él en carácter, sino también en los gustos especiales que demandaba en la cama, convirtiéndola en la mejor que había tenido y siendo así la única. En cuanto a mantener su privacidad se refería, propuso a su amante el instalarla en un amplio y refinado departamento en el cual nada le faltaría y obviamente no tendría que trabajar a cambio de que esta siempre estuviera dispuesta para él sin ningún pretexto y reproche. Konan sin titubear acepto, deseaba llevar una vida sin esfuerzos y llena de lujos, algo que careció de niña y ahora siendo una mujer bella, aprovechando esto último para que sin duda consiguiera su meta y que mejor que sosteniendo una relación con el líder de una exitosa Editorial sin importar que éste fuera casado ya que el sentimiento hacía este no era nada cercano a uno de amor, algo perfecto para el Uchiha quien de igual modo no sentía interés sentimental por ella, todo era mera pasión, él sin importar sus aventuras aun amaba inmensamente a Sakura, pero sus necesidades como hombre eran aun mayor, ciertamente se engañaba a si mismo sobre sus sentimientos y la forma de llevar su vida.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy? —preguntaba la mujer mientras retocaba su maquilla.

—A ningún lado —respondió con frialdad y con algo de fastidio.

Konan dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinegro aportándola de su espejo de mano, no muy acuerdo con la idea mostró su inconformidad con una mueca y no dejo pasar mucho para hablar.

—Y se puede saber ¿porqué? —su mirada fría la mantenía fija al hombre que manejaba precavidamente y el cual al escucharla hablar había fruncido el ceño.

—Porque no estoy de humor —de igual forma fría y cortante el Uchiha hablo, dirigió una mano a su corbata para aflojarla y así sentirse más cómodo y relajado.

—Ok... Entonces iremos a casa... ¿y después?.

Al parecer Itachi empezaba a perder la paciencia, emitiendo un ligero bufido y apretando un poco el volante con ambas manos se detuvo ante el rojo del semáforo aprovechando así el girar su rostro en dirección a su amante y poner algo claro.

—¿Después que?... ¡¿Es en serio?! ... He dicho que no estoy de "humor" y ¿qué crees que eso signifique?.

—No lo se Itachi... Dime tu, porque sinceramente nunca estas de humor... De hecho nunca te he visto estar de buenas, así que explicame que significa —ante la actitud nada agradable de Itachi, la mujer se cruzó de brazos algo molesta.

—"Por favor"... No me vengas con tus "estupideces" ahora... Sabes bien cual es tu lugar, así que mejor no digas más y "ya" , te llevare al departamento y yo te iré a ver en un par de días —concluyó el pelinegro al ver que el verde estaba presente y así seguir con su trayecto.

—Vale...

El resto del camino fue silencioso, tal pareciera que a pesar de discutir a ninguno de los dos le importaba, el uno estaba seguro del otro, Itachi probablemente llegaría a casa y en su inútil intento en arreglar la mala situación con su esposa, siendo siempre rechazado por esta, regresaría ante ella para tener sexo hasta no más poder, por su parte Konan sabía que no encontraría quien le diera tanto sustento y complaciera sus caprichos y a pesar de tener pequeñas distracciones por otras partes jamás se compararían al imponente porte del Uchiha, ambos sabían que se necesitaban, una relación superficial en donde todo se negociaba.

Vaya la sorpresa que se llevo Itachi al llegar a la residencia al mismo tiempo que llegaba Sasuke junto con Sakura y el pequeño Daisuke, este último muy feliz con un algodón de azúcar en mano y corriendo en dirección a la entrada. En cuanto la pelirosa se percatado de la presencia de su esposo, en lugar de mostrar desconcierto solo arqueo la ceja con molestia y se dirigió directamente a adentrarse a la casa seguido del Uchiha menor quien llevaba la mochila de su pequeño sobrino y el bolso de Sakura. Una vez adentro, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina y con la ayuda de Ibizu prepararon un aperitivo para descansar un poco antes de tomar su papel de madre en el hogar, Itachi inmediatamente se dirigió junto a ella aprovechando que su hijo se encontraba con Sasuke en la sala jugando, este le pidió al mayordomo dejarlos solos y así fue con una reverencia como afirmativa el hombre se retiró del lugar, ante esto la pelirosa mostró indiferencia continuando con su actividad, picaba unos cuantos pepinillos junto con zanahorias, algo que le encantaba Daisuke junto con algo de sal y limón.

—Vaya que eres muy dedicada... Mi hijo tiene suerte de tener una madre como tu —de forma serena se acerco para sentarse en un banquillo a un lado de su esposa.

—Mmm... Bueno se podría decir que la de la suerte soy yo... Ahora dime ¿qué quieres? —la pelirosa dejo a un lado lo que preparaba y de modo defensivo poso su mirada en el rostro de Itachi.

La frialdad en los ojos de Sakura cada que veía a Itachi eran tan penetrantes que a este último le resultaba muy hiriente, sus ojos verdes ya no reflejaban la cálida confianza que ella alguna vez tuvo en él, el tono indiferente de su voz había dejado atrás el modo tan sutil en el cual decía su nombre, en ese momento el Uchiha vio la realidad de su situación más clara que nunca, todo ese cariño que ella sentía por él se había disipado y en su lugar solo había un sentimiento de dolor en el cual ahora proyectaba como resentimiento.

La melancolía no se hizo esperar en Itachi he inmediatamente tomando por sorpresa a la pelirosa se incorporó, sujetándola del brazo, sutilmente la aproximó hacía su regazo abrazándola como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, Sakura abrió sus ojos con asombro, y aunque la calidez de su esposo era verdadera ella no sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, hace mucho que había perdido la esperanza de reanudar su matrimonio, mucho antes de saber que Sasuke regresaría.

Al inicio de su vida matrimonial, la pelirosa había estado dispuesta a olvidar su amor por su ahora cuñado, o por lo menos el enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón y así ser una buena esposa en todo aspecto para él, el amarlo como mujer era su prioridad para poder llevar una vida feliz junto con el hombre que compartiría su vida, pero lamentablemente todo fue arruinado por el mismo Uchiha y de formas inimaginables rompió su corazón. Desde ese día que descubrió al verdadero Itachi su perspectiva hacía él fue la peor, las peleas constantes fastidiaban a este último, sin mencionar que su esposa se negaba en hacer el amor con él, obviamente debido a lo mismo e inconscientemente

se encargo de hundirla más ya que de forma descarada seguía estando con mujeres antes de establecerse con Konan.

El líder Uchiha, sin duda no supo manejar la situación, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos dejando a un lado la estabilidad y tranquilidad que Sakura le había ofrecido sin condición alguna, fracturo aquel ambiente familiar lleno de amor que la pelirosa había forjado con tanto esmero y aun mejor, ella hizo lo impensable incluyo en ese ambiente a su mismo padre, algo que ninguno creí que pudiera ser posible, prueba suficiente de que su esposa era única e irreemplazable.

Ante su abrazo sin respuesta, Itachi interpretó perfectamente la lejanía de Sakura, apretó un poco más para ser correspondido pero para la pelirosa ya era inútil el hacerlo a pesar de entender las intenciones de su esposo no creía conveniente el darle falsas esperanzas a un sentimiento que ya había desaparecido por completo.

—Por favor Sakura... —la voz casi entrecortada de Itachi resonó cerca del oído de ella —. Permiteme acercarme de nuevo a ti.

Llego un punto en el que la pelirosa sintió incomodidad ante el contacto con Itachi, algo que no le sucedió con Sasuke, ya no era necesario pensar el porqué, ella amaba a Sasuke en su totalidad, su esposo ahora solo era un sujeto más que ni siquiera podía ser considerado como padre de su hijo debido a su ausencia con él.

—Lo siento Itachi... No puedo —al hablar se apartó inmediatamente de él, contemplando su rostro perdido y con un semblante sombrío.

Sakura no dijo más, dio vuelta y siguió con lo suyo, en ese momento Itachi se sintió el peor fracasado del mundo, era definitivo, su esposa, la que él decía amar con toda el alma, la había perdido por completo. Sin más que decir el Uchiha decidió retirarse en silencio, una vez que salió de la cocina, la pelirosa sintió tranquilidad, antes de llevar lo preparado hacía la sala, medito acerca de lo ocurrido, muy a su pesar lo lamentaba pero era sincera, no haría nada más por remediar la situación con Itachi y mucho menos con el regreso de su primer y único amor, ni hablar siempre había sido así y ambos lo tenían muy en cuenta, solo era cuestión de tiempo para aceptarlo, aunque posiblemente el Uchiha mayor no lo haría tan fácilmente.

Era increíblemente fastidioso para Itachi el ver a Sasuke junto con el pequeño Daisuke que sin importar que a penas unas cuantas horas lo había conocido en persona, este último actuaba como si se llevarán de toda una vida y a su propio padre apenas y lo volteaba a ver, claro que se dirigía a él pero ocasionalmente y no cariño, todos estos detalles en conjunto con lo de su esposa y el regreso de su hermano le resultaba mucho más agobiantes de lo que pareciera y por supuesto que así era, casi todo el tiempo pasaba fuera de casa inclusive por las noches y fines de semana, celebraciones familiares como los cumpleaños de Sakura y Daisuke, el día del niño, el día del padre, eventos y festivales en el colegio de su pequeño hijo y en algunas ocasiones la pelirosa preparaba días de campo con ayuda de Ibizu e inclusive en estos se involucraba Fugaku, con la compañía de Shizune, Naruto con Hinata y Temari junto con su raro novio Shikamaru, todos juntos en un armonioso ambiente pero el único faltante a quien no sólo afectaba a la pelirosa sino sobre todo al inocente Daisuke era Itachi.

No ayudaba en nada el que se encerrara en su estudio, aun así las risas de su hijo y su esposa resonaban en esta, no soportaba que Sasuke sin ningún esfuerzo ocupará así de la nada su lugar, pero el asunto era que con que derecho podía reclamar con todo lo anterior mencionado era imposible el que el quisiera interferir. Para hacer su rato mas llevadero decidió seguir con su redacción, un nuevo libro con el cual después de un largo descanso regresaría cautivando a sus lectores con su increíble historia, algo que siempre ha sido relajante para él.

Mientras en la sala Sakura junto con Sasuke decidieron llevar a Daisuke al cine, cerca de una semana se había estrenado un documental sobre dinosaurios, aprovechando los gustos del pequeñín para salir y distraerse un poco.

Así fue, del matrimonio que alguna vez fue uno de los más afamados por tener una hermosa relación, ahora solo quedaba estragos, todos provocados por el Uchiha, sin esposa ahora era feliz en compañía de su hermano menor y pronto todo esto daría pie a escándalos que no solo afectaría el prestigio familiar sino también al negocio que de por si ya se veía mal por la actitud indecente del Líder.

El Uchiha mayor se encontraba iracundo esperando la llegada de su esposa e hijo, sus fumadas eran más constantes sin mencionar que la botella de whisky a casi vaciar anunciaba su inconformidad ante las atribuciones que tomaba su hermano menor con su familia, tenía en cuenta sus grandes errores con estos últimos, pero según él eso no daba derecho a Sasuke de pasar sobre su persona para regir sobre Sakura y Daisuke, no dejaría pasar más tiempo, con ese día era suficiente y expondría su molestia sin importar la opinión de terceros, era su esposa e hijo y dejaría claro eso. En cuanto los implicados cruzaron la puerta principal y fueron recibidos por Ibizu este mostró en su semblante cierto desconcierto, algo que inmediatamente Sakura no paso por alto.

—¿Sucede algo Ibizu? —preocupada pregunto imaginando que se trataba de su suegro.

—Bueno... nada grave señora... —el silencio repentino del mayordomo consterno de igual forma a Sasuke quien llevaba en brazos a su sobrino quien estaba dormido.

—Entonces ¿que pasa?, no te quedes callado Ibizu ¿es sobre mi padre?

—No... Por supuesto que no joven Sasuke... Señora Sakura, el señor Itachi me ha ordenado que le avisará que requiere de su presencia en la estadía, lleva largo rato esperándola, así que no se preocupe por nada yo me encargo del niño Daisuke —el cambio en el tono de voz fue inmediato al caer en cuenta que el pelinegro estaba presente, Ibizu sabia perfectamente la situación en este triángulo y lo menos que quería era generar un conflicto entre ambos hermanos provocándole así un disgusto al Señor Fugaku.

Aunque el mayordomo sonará repentinamente tranquilo, Sakura sabía lo que significaba y para no involucrar a Sasuke, amablemente le pidió que llevará a su hijo a su habitación, no muy convencido este último accedió ya que claramente noto la actitud extraña de los otros dos sin embargo no dijo nada y se dispuso a hacer lo que se le pidió. La pelirosa indico a Ibizu que mantuviera ocupado al pelinegro en cuanto este bajará, ella por su parte atendería a Itachi lo mas pacientemente posible para que todo siguiera en calma. Cabe mencionar que la personalidad del mayor de los Uchiha cambiaba demasiado bajo los efectos del alcohol y lamentablemente no era para bien, a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se presentó una fuerte discusión con éste debido a su estado de ebriedad, Sakura estaba segura que podría pasar lo mismo en esta ocasión, sin más rodeos se dirigió a la sala y cerrando las puertas corredizas para mantener privacidad se dirigió con su esposo quien se encontraba vaciando ya con la segunda botella de licor.

—Vaya... Pensé que jamás llegarían, ¿qué tal la película? —de modo sarcástico pregunto mientras prendía otro cigarrillo y acomodaba su postura en el sillón.

—Me dijo Ibizu que necesitabas verme... ¿qué sucede? —la pelirosa ignoro la pregunta de su esposo por obvias razones, no era buena idea el decirle que la había pensado de maravilla y sería absurdo el decir lo contrario.

—Toma asiento... Esto va para largo —dejando el tabaco en el cenicero, el hombre sirvió más bebida en su vaso, lo desplazó en la mesa de centro hacía la dirección donde quería que Sakura se sentará.

—Estoy cansada Itachi... Mañana tengo que presentar una prácticas muy temprano así que preferiría no hacerlo para que esto sea más rápido.

—No lo volveré a repetir Sakura... ¡Toma asiento de una "jodida" vez! No estoy de humor como para aguantar tus "estúpidos" pretextos —con la alteración de su voz el Uchiha puso en alerta a la pelirosa quien decidió que sería mejor retirarse a su habitación sin hablar más.

—Será mejor hablar mañana, en estos momentos no estas en condición de hacerlo.

Sakura dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las puertas de la estancia con la intención de retirarse lo más pronto posible pero Itachi fue más rápido, éste se incorporó y de modo hábil alcanzó a la pelirosa sujetándola del brazo antes de que ésta logrará tocar la manija, bruscamente el Uchiha giro a su esposa impactándola contra la pared, Sakura temerosa se estremeció al sentir el fuerte agarre de Itachi en ambos brazos.

—¡He dicho algo y debes de entender por una buena vez que "tu" , como mi esposa debes de acatar lo que "yo" te diga! —la voz furiosa de Itachi junto con el ligero forcejeo que este causaba en ella la intimidó completamente.

—Itachi... Por favor me estas lastimando —con la mirada baja y una voz entrecortada musitó la pelirosa esperando que con lo dicho su esposos dejará de cometer tal acción.

—No me interesa Sakura... Estoy harto de tener que soportar tu maldita indiferencia... De pedir perdón inútilmente mientras tu solo me repites una y otra vez que ya no hay solución para nuestro matrimonio... "joder" dime que necesitas ver para que en realidad creas que quiero recuperar lo nuestro —con cada palabra que trasmitía rudamente la estampaba contra la fría pared haciendo que ella comenzará a soltar en llanto.

—¡Por favor... Itachi es suficiente... Dejame...! —las suplicas de Sakura no sirvieron de nada ya que en ningún momento el Uchiha se detuvo.

Itachi dirigió una de sus manos hacía el rostro aterrado de la pelirosa y violentamente sujeto con fuerza la quijada de ella, fijo sus ojos umbríos con aquellos verdes los cuales derramaban lágrima tras lágrima, concluyendo su acto vil con unas palabras antes de liberar a su indefensa esposa.

—Que quede claro que tu "pendejo" se acabo... Harás lo que yo te diga y si yo te digo que comeremos juntos, lo harás... Si te digo que saldremos, tu sin objeción aceptaras y si te digo que hoy haremos el amor y dormíremos juntos tu dirás que "si" sin dudar... ¡Ah quedado claro!, la paciencia se me fue desde hace mucho y no pienses que seguirás haciendo lo que tu quieras —Itachi estrujaba aun más, tanto el brazo y el rostro de su mujer como muestra de veracidad ante sus palabras.

Con tal de liberarse del agarre lastimoso del Uchiha mayor, Sakura asintió con su rostro aunque con dificultad gracias a como la sostenía, como respuesta Itachi la soltó y sin más que decir se retiró triunfante no sin antes recordar lo último que le dijo a la pelirosa.

—Oh... Por cierto no demores mucho, te estaré esperando en nuestra antigua recámara —miro fijamente a la chica —. Y que ni te ocurra no ir, no creo que quieras que vaya por ti... Después de todo somos marido y mujer.

Tensando aun más su cuerpo, Sakura contemplo el como su esposo se alejaba, cruzo sus brazos para abrazarse ella misma, aquella indicación le causaba un temor inimaginable, durante sus casi seis años de matrimonio solo en tres ocasiones intimaron y la última no termino nada bien gracias al excéntrico gusto del Uchiha, así que el volver a estar con él sexualmente no era para nada reconfortante, pidiendo así que ocurriera un milagro para evitar tal encuentro.


	7. 6 SUCESOS INESPERADOS

Aunque Sakura fuera una mujer fuerte y de carácter determinante, en ese momento el miedo y la angustia la invadían por completo. El comportamiento agresivo de Itachi no era algo nuevo para ella, ciertamente con anterioridad al llegar a casa con unas copas de más éste último buscaba el discutir con su esposa reprochándole cosas sin importancia, la pelirosa se defendía sin importar que el contará con su porte íntimidante, las discusiones eran incesantes al grado de que Fugaku tuviera que interferir para calmar la situación y así su pequeño nieto no se enterará de las disputas entre sus padres.

En esta ocasión la realidad era distinta, por muy enojado o ebrio que se encontrará, Itachi jamás se había atrevido a tocarla de ninguna forma y mucho menos para lastimarla, tal parecía que la presencia de su hermano era el detonante final para terminar con su paciencia y vaya que ya era muy poca. Para Sakura, el negarse como siempre lo hacía no era ningún problema pero el solo pensar de que Sasuke se enterará de todos estos inconvenientes la hacían dudar de su postura, lo último que quería era provocar una pelea entre ambos hermanos, ya que el menor de ellos le dejo claro que no permitiría que Itachi la volviera si quiera a sujetar del brazo como lo había hecho un día antes, sin duda sabía que Sasuke cumplía lo que decía.

Encontrándose en un dilema, la joven esposa se dirigió a la cocina, tratando de alargar el tiempo se dispuso a preparar algunas cosas para la mañana siguiente, más específicamente el almuerzo de Daisuke que llevaría al preescolar y con algo de melancolía de igual manera pondría algo delicioso para Sasuke. En cuanto termino, aun situada en la cocina, no soporto más y dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus tersas mejillas, tenía claro que el que un matrimonio intimará era normal siempre y cuando existiera un amor mutuo pero ese era el detalle, ella no amaba a Itachi, jamás lo hizo, aquel sentimiento de cariño era más cercano al de un amigo, un afecto el cual tontamente pensó que con el tiempo llegaría a ser parecido a lo que sentía por su cuñado pero obviamente nunca fue así, reconocía que su marido era un hombre guapo y que en algún tiempo se sintió atraída a él físicamente, pero por más que quiso jamás logro que pasara a más y las actitudes negativas de éste no fueron de mucha ayuda, sin mencionar que la razón más poderosa del que no fuera feliz en su matrimonio era Sasuke, siempre se trató de él y ahora con su regreso lo comprendía mejor que nunca. En ese momento, al reiterar sus sentimientos hacía el menor de los Uchiha recordó cosas del pasado junto a él, su primer beso, su primer abrazo y su primera experiencia sexual, aquella que tenía guardada en lo más profundo de su corazón y que con ternura mantenía presente.

La voz de una de las sirvientas la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, sacándola de ese mar de encantadoras imágenes que se lograron plasmar gracias al dulce trato que le brindo el pelinegro en aquel entonces.

—Disculpe señora... El señor Itachi me ha dicho que le avisará que le espera en su habitación —dijo la chica con tono respetuoso.

Sakura observo fijamente a la joven sirvienta, le sonrió tiernamente.

—Gracias Rei... Puedes irte a descansar ya es algo tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro señora... Hasta mañana que descanse.

Después de hacer su reverencia la chica se retiró dejando sola de nuevo a Sakura, por mucho que no quisiera tenía que enfrentar las cosas y ser honesta respecto a sus sentimientos, dejándole claro de una vez por todas su esposo que desde hace mucho ya no era feliz sin importar las consecuencias que esto causará, aunque por el momento solo trataría de persuadirlo respecto a dormir juntos para que al día siguiente hablará seriamente con él, sin más rodeo se dispuso a ir a su más grande calvario.

Mientras que para su esposa era una sentencia de muerte, para Itachi era la ocasión perfecta para dejarle claro que él llevaría la batuta de su matrimonio de ahora en adelante, desafortunadamente no entendía que con cada paso en falso que daba la pelirosa se alejaba aún más. De por si la situación de su matrimonio ya era irremediable, pero con todo lo suscitado el proceso sería más rápido, mucha razón tuvo Fugaku en decir que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura decidiera de una vez por todas el dejarlo y seguir su vida junto con Daisuke, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría Itachi.

La habitación en donde se encontraba el Uchiha era la misma que tuvo Sakura antes de que se casará con éste, solo que con algunos cambios en la mueblería y las ropas de la cama, muy al estilo de Itachi, edredón de terciopelo en un tono vino y sus típicas sabanas de seda solo que estas eran en un color blanco, perfecto para su gusto, muy impulsivo para el de Sakura.

Esperando la llegada de su esposa, el hombre se despojo de su calzado, deshizo el nudo de su corbata al tiempo que desabotonaba su camisa, exponiendo parte de su pecho y abdomen, a pesar de su madura edad aun era un hombre muy atractivo. Al desabrochar los puños de su prenda, se despojo de ella colocándola en la silla que hacía juego con el tocador para después dirigirse a la amplia cama y así sentarse a esperar la llegada de su mujer la cual todavía tardo un poco.

Cuando por fin Sakura llego a la habitación, se situó frente a la puerta tomo la manija y antes de girarla respiro profundamente, se armo de valor y sin esperar más entro, inmediatamente su mirada se encontró con el torso desnudo del Uchiha mayor, rápidamente su rostro mostró angustia, de tal modo que sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo, por instinto junto sus manos frente a su abdomen las cuales se encontraban frías y sudorosas, prueba suficiente del temor que sentía ante la situación. En ese momento su tan conocido temperamento rebelde no se encontraba presente debido al nerviosismo, dejando expuesta su débil personalidad, la pelirosa agachó su mirada, el silencio se apodero de ella, quedo inmóvil esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño, sus hombros contraídos y aquel semblante la hacían lucir indefensa algo que de forma indirecta provocaba al Uchiha.

—Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche —pregunto el hombre fríamente.

A estas palabras la pelirosa se acercó un poco, no sin antes cerrar la puerta aunque sin seguro.

—Creo que sería mejor hablar maña... —se vio interrumpida abruptamente por la voz de Itachi.

—¿Quién ha dicho que estamos aquí para hablar? —con voz aguda pregunto al tiempo que miraba de modo lascivo a su esposa.

Tratando de controlarse, la pelirosa ignoro las palabras de Itachi, la tensión en el cuarto era palpable, aunque no estuviera dispuesta a estar con él definitivamente no

quería enfadar a su esposo, así que decidió actuar cautelosamente para evitar una pelea entre ambos. Se dirigió a un armario donde contenía indumentaria de ambos, entre ellas ropa de dormir, el Uchiha la observaba fijamente mientras ella sacaba una pijama.

—Iré a cambiarme al baño... De acuerdo —dijo algo indiferente mientras se encaminaba al baño.

—No... Cámbiate aquí —Itachi detuvo el trayecto de su esposa al hablar.

Ante esto, la pelirosa quedo pasmada y sin habla, medito inmediatamente el como negarse sin causar una disputa, en el estado de embriaguez de su marido era poco prudente el oponerse como siempre lo hacía, sabía que de iniciar una discusión pondría al tanto a todos en la residencia esto implicaba también a Sasuke y ciertamente no quería que este se enterara de sus problemas matrimoniales, ya que sin dudar interferiría.

—Vamos Sakura... ¿qué estás esperando? —el hombre se levantó de la cama y se dirigió sigiloso a ella poniéndola en alerta.

—Por favor Itachi... No te acerques más —diciendo esto, la chica se coloco la pijama en su pecho como queriendo poner una barrera y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él.

Sin mas paciencia por parte del Uchiha mayor y con una ira que lo invadió por completo se aproximó abruptamente a su esposa y de nuevo la sujeto con agresividad del brazo atrayéndola hacía él provocando que ella soltará lo que llevaba en las manos.

—¡¿Qué "demonios" pasa contigo mujer?!... ¡¿porqué Sakura?! ... ¡¿porqué cada que quiero estar contigo te niegas?! —diciendo esto comenzó a sacudirla con rudeza mientras ella indefensa trataba de soltarse.

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar por parte de la pelirosa, algo que Ibizu noto ya que se encontraba recorriendo el pasillo en busca de un juguete de Daisuke quien había exigido desde la mañana, el mayordomo al escuchar el llanto de su ama sin dudar se dirigió a la puerta y toco, no recibió respuesta así que decidió hablar.

—Disculpe señor... Pero solicitan a las señora por teléfono —el hombre mostraba preocupación en su rostro.

Dentro del cuarto Itachi se detuvo pero sin soltar a su esposa, frunció el entrecejo y sin importarle negó a Sakura.

—¡No esta disponible... Y por favor no estoy de humor y deja de "joder"!

Muy a su pesar Ibizu no dijo más, por un momento pensó en ir por Sasuke pero sus pensamientos eran igual a los de su señora, angustiado por volver a escuchar el llanto de Sakura este tuvo una idea, una que por muy buena intención que tuviera seria errónea.

Itachi siguió lastimando a Sakura de sus delicados brazos que apretaba rudamente, entre reclamos y reproches provocando que el llanto de ésta fuera incesante. Con esfuerzo la pelirosa logro soltarse y de modo inmediato corrió en dirección a la puerta para poder salir pero de nuevo Itachi fue más rápido y sin dudar la tomo de su largo cabello deshaciendo el sujetado de este. Sin explicación alguna el Uchiha había perdido la razón, no soportaba más el hecho de que su propia esposa se negará a estar con él y sin mencionar los celos impulsivos que sentía cada que ella se refería a su hermano, todo esto lo cegó totalmente. Jalándola de su perfecta cabellera, Itachi arrojó hacía la cama a Sakura de modo violento para después subir sobre de ella, la pelirosa asustada giro boca abajo desesperadamente tratando de escapar pero aprovechando su posición, el Uchiha la sometió del cuello oprimiéndola sobre el suave edredón y así ahogando su llanto en este.

Sakura luchaba con todo su ser contra el agarre de su esposo pero era algo inútil, ya que su fuerza estaba muy por debajo de la de él, ni los manotazos a la cama ni las pataletas fueron de ayuda, Itachi llevaba ventaja y éste se aprovecharía de esa oportunidad, el tener ante su mirada el refinado cuerpo de su esposa, rompió brutalmente el cierre del holgado vestido que llevaba. Debido a esta acción el llanto de Sakura se intensifico, tomo con fuerza el edredón estrujándola al tiempo que sentía los movimientos bruscos de su esposo sobre de ella quien ya se disponía a despojarla de su corpiño.

En ese momento por el pasillo, somnoliento caminaba el pequeño Daisuke, frotaba con el torso de su pequeña mano sus ojos, al parecer Ibizu le dijo que su hermosa madre tenía guardado aquel carrito que tanto buscaba e inmediatamente el pequeñito se dirigió a la habitación que el mayordomo le indico que estaba la pelirosa. Inocentemente Daisuke muy feliz llegaba a dicho cuarto pero la sonrisa de éste desapareció en cuanto escucho los llantos desesperados de Sakura, el pequeñito asustado rápidamente abrió la puerta, la escena que vio a continuación fue tan aterradora paraél quequedo pasmado y sus tiernos ojos se cristalizaron. A pesar de ser un niño entendía que su padre era "gruñon" pero el verlo provocando daño a su mamá de esa manera fue demasiado, no pudo evitar el gritar asustado y en llanto alertando a todos en casa.

Sasuke quien se encontraba charlando con su padre se dirigió corriendo en cuanto escucho a su sobrino pedir auxilio, dejando a Fugaku de igual modo preocupado quien lentamente a su ritmo se incorporó de la cama para encaminarse al lugar de donde se escuchaban los gritos de su nieto. El pelinegro alterado se encontró con el mayordomo en el pasillo y ambos sin parar fueron con el pequeño. Al llegar el pelinegro se dirigió a sujetar de los hombros con firmeza a Daisuke quien sin poder hablar claro señalo al cuarto de sus padres, Ibizu tomo al niño y lo llevó a su habitación. Para cuando entro Sasuke al cuarto encontró a Itachi furioso con la respiración agitada parado frente a la cama, donde estaba la pelirosa acurrucada llorando desconsoladamente y sujetando su vestido roto por de frente cubriéndose. El Uchiha menor no necesito explicación para interpretar lo que había pasado ahí y con ira por ver a su amada cuñada en ese estado se fue sin perder más tiempo sobre de su hermano quien ya lo esperaba para enfrentarlo y así fue.

Al momento que Sasuke empuño su mano para soltar el primer golpe, Itachi hábilmente lo esquivo tomando del abdomen a su hermano y cayendo así sobre de él al piso, de ese modo empezó a golpearlo incesantemente con ira, Sasuke sin importarle el daño que le causaba, se incorporó con fuerza impactando violentamente su cabeza en la frente del otro, obviamente el golpe fue con suma intensidad que mareo a Itachi e inmediatamente el pelinegro menor lo apartó con su pie. Sasuke se incorporó y arremetió contra su hermano de nuevo tomando ventaja de que este aun se encontraba de cuclillas sobre el piso sobando su frente y frunciendo el entrecejo gracias a la punzada que sentía en esta. La ventaja ahora la llevaba el hermano menor, pateaba con intensidad y odio a su hermano era el momento para desahogar tantos años de malos pensamientos, todo el sufrimiento que éste paso desde que el otro había tomado como esposa a la mujer que élamaba, Itachi ya no tuvo la oportunidad de meter más las manos y Sakura solo observaba llorando y suplicando que parará.

Fugaku entro angustiado a la habitación, el ver como uno de sus dos hijos tenía de ese modo en el piso al otro le rompió el corazón, aquellos unidos hermanos que eran hace años atrás ahora peleaban sin escrúpulos ni remordimientos, jamás pensó ver tal situación y lamentablemente eso afectaría al hombre mayor no solo emocionalmente si no también perjudicaría en su salud ya que por tal asombro Fugaku empezó a sentir una enorme presión en el pecho, este empezó a quejarse oprimiendo tal zona a tal grado que llamo la atención de su nuera y sin chistar ésta corrió sin importar que sujetará su prenda dañada para auxiliarlo.

La acción desesperada de la pelirosa también puso al tanto a Sasuke, dejo de golpear a su sin dudar se dirigió a ella y a su padre, de la nada se encontraba asustado, a Fugaku le faltaba el aire y ese dolor intenso en el pecho era aun más intenso. Sakura dedujo inmediatamente lo que le sucedía a su suegro.

—Llama una ambulancia... Necesita atención medica inmediatamente —la pelirosa se dirigió a Sasuke con un tono serio y preocupante.

Sasuke se incorporó sacando de uno de sus bolsillos delanteros su celular el cual se encontraba inservible ya que por el encuentro con su hermano este se había roto.

—Tks... ¡joder!... No sirve —desesperado miró a Sakura.

—¡RAYOS SASUKE!... ¡Necesita que sea llevado con urgencia al hospital, esta sufriendo un infarto! —la pelirosa miro de igual modo angustiada al pelinegro.

Sin más tiempo que perder el Uchiha menor se dirigió rápidamente a la sala para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y hacer la llamada, la ambulancia llegaría pronto solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	8. 7 LOS SENTIMIENTOS VERDADEROS

Anko se encontraba depositando una moneda en la maquina de sodas que se encontraba en la recepción de la Editorial Amaterasu. Su semblante sombrío junto con las ojeras que delineaban la parte baja de sus ojos eran claras señales de cansancio extremo, el que desde hace 5 meses fuera Jefa del Departamento de Edición Visual no tenía nada que ver, claro que el llevar el mando de un amplio personal para poder efectuar un excelente trabajo no era nada fácil pero para ella era pan comido, su tan característica personalidad energética y determinante eran clave principal para sus tan eficientes resultados, posicionándola como una de los tres mejores editores generales de la empresa. Si que se trataba de una ardua labor pero no tanto como para tenerla tan exhausta.

Una vez que oprimió el botón del sabor de su bebida, espero a que la lata cayera para después inclinarse y tomarla, al tenerla en su mano la contempló detenidamente emitiendo un profundo suspiro, al parecer en sus pensamientos solo esperaba que terminara el día para poder descansar perfectamente. Ese desgaste físico y mental que aparentaba la joven mujer involucraba al pequeño hijo de Sakura ya que después de tan lamentable episodio en la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke pidió de favor a su entrañable amiga que cuidará de él después del colegio, aunque cabe mencionar que llevaba cerca de una semana que el pequeño Daisuke se alojaba en el apartamento de la extrovertida chica, tal parecía que al pequeño le encantaba estar con ella inclusive el dormir junto con ella, facilitando todo a la pelirosa para que libremente pudiera estar al tanto de la condición medica de su suegro, aunque ciertamente era un tema desconocido hasta para la misma Anko, quien gustosa había aceptado sin preguntar nada, después de todo se trataba de apoyar a sus queridos amigos y ella lo haría incondicionalmente.

Aunque el pequeño Daisuke fuera un niño bien portado, el cuidado y atenciones que implicaba un niño de su edad eran toda un ciencia para la tan alocada chica de cabello negro, desde preparar una comida decente y apta para el pequeño Uchiha hasta el mantener su esperpento de hogar en orden para que resultará un excelente espacio digno de la estadía de Daisuke, aunque tal parecía que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto al pequeño ya que solo le bastaba con la presencia de Anko para sentirse en un ambiente acogedor.

Estirando un poco su postura sobre su posición elevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, el estrés de su cuerpo quería ser liberado, así que un estiramiento de su columna no era mala idea. Sin más espera abrió la bebida para después aproximarla a su boca y dar un largo trago, en ese momento el frescor que le brindo su bebida le resultó algo muy satisfactorio después de una larga semana de arduo trabajo laboral y hogareño. Después del deleite de su soda decidió regresar sin más interrupción a su área de trabajo para continuar con su labor hasta que diera fin su horario y así fue, con caminar relajado se dirigió al ascensor, estando ya frente a el espero a que este llegará dando otro sorbo, uno que se vio interrumpido por el tono de llamada entrante de su móvil provocando que ésta derramará un poco de su soda de mandarina por un costado de su boca al mismo tiempo que caía sobre su tan característica gabardina, su prenda favorita.

-Tks... "joder", lo que faltaba -dijo entre dientes al ver su prenda empapada.

Con cierto fastidio dirigió su mano desocupada al bolso interno de su gabardina color camel para así sacar su celular y poder contestar sin verificar de quien se trataba debido a la prisa.

-¡Bueno!... -dijo con voz enojada mientras arqueaba una ceja tratando de no estrujar la lata de soda.

-Anko... Soy Sakura... Eh, creo que no es bueno momento ¿cierto?

-Oh... Sakura lo siento, pensé que eras alguien más... Dime ¿pasa algo? -un poco apenada sonrió de lado.

-Bueno pensaba en pasar por Daisuke a tu departamento, ya ha pasado fuera de casa mucho tiempo y bueno... Tu sabes charlar un poco, necesito un momento de chicas... Tu comprendes -las voz de la pelirosa aparte de cansada sonaba deprimida.

-Claro... Bueno Sasuke pasa a dejar a Daisuke después de las tres, ahora... -la chica despegó un poco su móvil de su oreja para verificar la hora. Después de aclarar su duda en el horario rápidamente regreso el teléfono a su lugar -. Falta exactamente media hora... ¡Dios! No tengo noción del tiempo, con tanto trabajo ni cuenta me doy de que hora es.

Anko emitió una risa nerviosa ante su comentario, no quería ser grosera pero francamente la chica estaba a punto de llegar a su límite.

-Lamento todas las molestias, pero te aseguro que compensaré todo tu apoyo... Lo prometo.

-Vamos... No es como si quisiera que me pagarán por cuidar al pequeño adonis... Si, te seré sincera el cuidar a Daisuke es toda una maniobra para mi, no es que tenga un montón de hijos para saber como cuidar de uno, pero te aseguro que no es una molestia, tratándose de apoyarte a ti y a Sasuke lo hago con mucho gusto... No importa que este firmando mi sentencia de muerte -la chica rió fuertemente como era su costumbre provocando que se escuchará al otro lado del móvil una leve risa por parte de la pelirosa.

-Gracias... De verdad muchas gracias Anko... Entonces en un rato más nos vemos -con voz tenue concluyó Sakura esperando a que su amiga de igual modo terminara con la llamada.

-Bien... Estaré esperándote... Bye.

Anko concluyó la llamada, miro su móvil de modo afable mostrando una sonrisa para después regresar en si, en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Anko permitió la salida de dos trabajadores que al verla asintieron en modo de saludo, ella atentamente respondió de igual modo y sin esperar más subió al elevador para así regresar a su sala de trabajo.

Como había dicho, la pelirosa se encontraba justo frente a la puerta del departamento de Anko, el edificio resultaba un lugar muy concurrido debido a que se encontraba exactamente en el centro de Tokio, no era muy ostentoso como ya acostumbraba Sakura pero si era muy acogedor y apto para cualquier tipo de persona decente. Sin esperar más la chica toco un par de veces, la respuesta no fue inmediata así que decidió volver a tocar, a pesar de contar con timbre este era inútil ya que no estaba en funcionamiento. Sin respuesta aun, se dispuso a sacar su celular y marcar directamente al número de casa de su amiga que inmediatamente no se hizo esperar el escuchar a través de la puerta de madera color caoba, Sakura se aproximó y recargo su oreja sobre esta, era fácil el divisar el tono del teléfono pero de igual modo no hubo respuesta. El rostro de la pelirosa se empezó a tornar preocupado, al parecer nadie se encontraba en casa y de eso no podía pensar nada bueno. En ese momento iban subiendo las escaleras la chica pelinegra junto con Daisuke de la mano, ambos traían bolsas desechables del supermercado, el pequeño al ver a su madre en el pasillo inmediatamente con inmensa alegría corrió hacia ella, abrazándola por las piernas a lo que la pelirosa respondió inclinándose y de igual manera lo abrazo fuertemente elevándolo hasta incorporarse de nuevo.

-¡Mami... Mami! Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver... ¿Porque no has venido por mi? -el pequeñín se aferró a su linda madre por el cuello mientras ella lo acariciaba tiernamente por la espalda sujetándolo por la cintura cuidadosamente.

Anko de modo tierno sonrió al tiempo que se encaminaba en dirección a ellos, sin duda la pelirosa era una madre excepcional que mostraba el inmenso amor que sentía por su hermoso hijo, Daisuke era un niño muy feliz y puro, prueba suficiente para saber que la señora Uchiha hacía un excelente trabajo.

-Daisuke... ¿cómo piensas que ya no me volverás a ver amor? Sabes que he tenido que estar al tanto de abuelito Fugaku por eso me era imposible venir, pero ahora todo esta mejor y ya iremos a casa -la joven madre miro a su amiga quien ya se encontraba junto a ellos, ambas se sonrieron gentilmente.

-Bueno... Pasemos, no nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde ¿verdad? -agrego la pelinegra mientras introducía su llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y giraba para abrir.

Al abrir Anko se retiró un poco indicándole a Sakura que pasará, la pelirosa se adentro con Daisuke aun en brazos seguida de su amiga quien amablemente le invito a tomar asiento. Agradeciendo tal gesto acepto dirigiéndose a uno de los sofás de la pequeña estancia, bajo a su pequeño hijo y tomo asiento junto con él, el hogar de su amiga no era muy amplio pero era muy lindo, con un toque psicodélico, cabe mencionar ya que los gustos de Anko eran muy excéntricos, los cuales incluían imágenes de grupos como The Doors, discos de acetato, adornos y figuras multicolores y una que otra fotografía con acabado retro. Vaya que la decoración del departamento era muy acorde al modo de ser de la chica extrovertida.

Mientras Sakura esperaba en el sofá junto con Daisuke quien le contaba las nuevas buenas del colegio y todo lo que hizo en su ausencia junto con Anko, esta última se dirigió a la cocina, tomando las bolsas que ella llevaba junto con las del pequeño, las acomodo en la angosta barra frente a su refrigerador y dejándolas a un lado tomo dos vasos de vidrio de su alacena en donde sirvió agua simple de una jarra que saco del frigorífico y así se dirigió de vuelta, no sin antes tomar de una las bolsas del supermercado un pequeño envase de cartón cuadrado que contenía jugo de uva para el pequeñín. Estando ya de regreso, la chica se dirigió directamente con Sakura a tomar asiento entregándole el vaso de agua y el jugo a Daisuke quien de modo emocionado lo tomo pidiendo permiso a Anko de ver televisión en su habitación a lo que ella de buena manera aprobó e inmediatamente el pequeño corrió en dirección. Una vez a solas en la sala la platica entre ambas amigas inicio.

-Bien... ¿todo esta bien? -pregunto Anko dejando su vaso intacto sobre la mesa redonda de centro que tenía.

Sakura emitió un leve suspiro, contempló por un corto lapso su vaso el cual tenía sobre sus piernas.

-Pues en lo que cabe... Si, todo esta bien -la pelirosa enfocaba su mirada en la nada con una expresión decaída, la misma que tenía desde hace una semana.

-Sakura no soy tonta... Noto en tu semblante que algo ocurre y no solo te agobia a ti, también a Sasuke lo preocupa -la chica de ojos marrón la observó fijamente esperando a que esta hablara.

Después de pensarlo mucho Sakura decidió sincerarse, Anko era de fiar y no solo eso era muy buena consejera, gracias a ella la pelirosa tomo de la mejor manera la ausencia de Sasuke y amenizó su relación con su ahora querido suegro sin mencionar que sus consejos facilitaron el sobrellevar su matrimonio, no tenía que dudar tanto en cuanto su confianza a ella. Con una mirada casi a punto de derramar lágrimas miro a Anko quien inmediatamente mostró empatía al ver de nuevo así de vencida a la tan imponente Sakura Uchiha. Acercando su mano al hombro de su triste amiga, la pelinegra sonrió tiernamente dándole a saber sin palabras que podía contar con ella en todo aspecto y aunque Sakura lo tuviera en cuenta le era gratificante el que Anko remarcara ese aspecto en su amistad. Sin esperar más la pelirosa expuso sus preocupaciones y problemas esperando así quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

-Nunca pensé que el regreso de Sasuke sería algo tan complicado... Reconozco que me alegra demasiado el que este de vuelta... -la joven madre quedo en silencio un micro momento desviando sus mirada a la nada -pero el que causará tantos inconvenientes era algo que realmente no esperaba.

Anko hizo una mueca al tratar de comprender las palabras de su amiga, llevo su mano a su nariz frotando la punta de esta con un dedo, para después decir sus punto de vista y despejar dudas.

-Pues a mi parecer el problema aquí no es el regreso de Sasuke... Se que hay algo más pero hay algo que te detiene para decirlo... Vamos Sakura para eso estas aquí -Anko recargaba su codo en el respaldo del sofá flexionando su brazo y de ese modo apoyar su cabeza en su mano para estar más cómoda.

De nuevo la pelirosa emitió un suspiro, dejando su vaso en la mesa de centro acomodo su postura y dirigió su mirada a la otra chica, humedecido un poco sus labios con la punta de la lengua se dispuso a confesar la lastimosa situación con su suegro.

-Fugaku esta hospitalizado, aunque ahora esta estable yo... Yo de verdad me siento culpable... No sabes cuanto lamento lo que paso -las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar más empezando a caer sobre sus mejillas.

Anko abrió sus ojos con inmenso asombro, la curiosidad por saber cómo el líder de una de las dos familias más prestigiosa de Tokio se encontrará en esa condición era algo que invadió su pensamiento inmediatamente al escuchar a Sakura.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Sufrió un infarto... Todo... Todo fue tan rápido que de verdad no... No se en que momento entro Daisuke a la habitación y empezó a llorar... Y de la nada vi a Sasuke sobre de Itachi... Los dos peleaban y fue cuando Fugaku entro a la habitación y los vio... No lo resistió -los sollozos impedían que Sakura expresará claramente lo que había pasado, pero aún así era evidente para Anko que una pelea entre los hermanos había sido la causante de la condición actual del Líder Uchiha.

Ante la crisis emocional de Sakura, la chica de pelo negro no tardo en abrazarla para darle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba, inmediatamente esta se recargo en el hombro de su amiga abrazándola de igual modo, desahogando así todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro y que ya no soportaba más, así quedaron por un rato entre palmadas en la espalda que dedicaba Anko a Sakura.

Después del llanto, ya más tranquila, Sakura siguió con la platica, explicando detalladamente lo sucedido hace una semana, con cierta pena y ansiedad ya que realmente para ella era algo vergonzoso. Ante lo relatado Anko no dudo en mostrar su enojo e inconformidad, la ira la invadió por completo expresándose de modo altisonante.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PERRA! ¿cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? ¡Claro que es una mierda pero llegar a tanto!... Sinceramente que bueno que Sasuke le dio su merecido, le faltaba unos buenos a ese "maldito infeliz" -la chica mostraba gráficamente con sus manos empuñadas su iracundo estado de ánimo.

Sakura solo agacho su mirada al recordar tales escenas, no era nada gratificante el que los hermanos Uchiha hubieran llegado a tanto. Anko noto de inmediato el semblante triste de la pelirosa, suspirando se calmo un poco para regresar a la charla.

-¿Has hablado con Sasuke sobre lo sucedido? -miro detenidamente a su amiga quien aun mantenía su mirada baja.

-No... Los dos estamos al pendiente de nuestro padre así que solo hablamos lo necesario.

De nuevo con un suspiro la chica pelinegra desvío su mirada, conociendo al Uchiha menor suponía que este se sentía de igual forma culpable, la última semana al verlo cuando pasaba a dejar al pequeño Daisuke, percibía cierta melancolía en el aura de éste y aunque Anko preguntaba si todo estaba bien, el pelinegro solo contestaba como era costumbre un "si" de modo frío.

El silencio se presentó por un momento, cada una en sus pensamientos sobre lo sucedido, la chica extrovertida llegaba a sus propias conclusiones y no se hizo esperar para enunciarlas.

-Creo que es tiempo que empieces a pensar más en ti... Debes estar al cien para Daisuke, además ese "imbécil" de Itachi rebasó la línea y sin duda lo volverá a hacer Sakura -dirigió una mirada determinante a la pelirosa mientras hablaba.

-No entiendo... -agrego incrédula al fijar sus ojos a su amiga quien tomando aire aclaro lo que trataba de transmitir.

-¡Tonta!... Me refiero a que debes dejar a Itachi, seguir con tu vida y ambas sabemos de lado de quien.

Inmediatamente la imagen de Sasuke llego a la mente de la pelirosa, aquel hombre tan maravilloso que ella siempre había amado al parecer era la respuesta para conseguir la felicidad total, sin duda sabía que una de las dos razones por las cuales el pelinegro había regresado a Japón estaba relacionada con ella, éste claramente le había dicho en muchas ocasiones a través de las llamadas telefónicas que él la amaba inmensamente y sin importar que ella resultará la esposa de su hermano la amaría siempre y que el día que estuviera de vuelta lucharía por ella sin importar nada ni nadie. Sakura sonrió tiernamente, sin duda Sasuke Uchiha era toda una maravilla, un hombre integro, responsable y protector, un tipo apuesto y bello, no solo por fuera si no también en su interior, un ser que detrás de su porte imponente y frío albergaba un corazón dispuesto a todo por su amor.

Anko sin necesidad de palabras interpreto todo por el radiante gesto que mostraba Sakura, entendía a la perfección que esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejo al descubierto la pelirosa era causada por su amigo Uchiha. Con una tierna sonrisa apoyo su mano en el hombro de su preciada amiga quien se vio interrumpida ante sus hermoso panorama interno volteando a verla y de igual modo sonrió sutilmente.

-Lo amas demasiado ¿cierto?... Siempre ha sido así -con voz cálida dijo Anko a lo que sin titubear la pelirosa contesto sin temor.

-Si... Lo amo.


End file.
